Semper Invicta
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: „Od kiedy pamiętam, towarzyszyła mi śmierć. Nigdy się jej nie bałam. Każdy, nawet najtrudniejszy problem potrafiłam pokonać. Nikt mnie nigdy nie pokonał. Potrafię przetrwać każdą przeciwność losu. Zawsze byłam, jestem i będę niepokonana".
1. Łatwa przynęta

**Rozdział pierwszy: Łatwa przynęta**

* * *

\- Jasna cholera! – zaklął głośno wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak, gdy w ostatniej chwili zdołał złapać się wątłej gałęzi, aby nie spaść ze stromego zbocza. – Ile my się jeszcze, cholera, będziemy wlec po tym zadupiu?

\- Tyle, ile będzie trzeba. – odpowiedziała jego towarzyszka, zatrzymując się obok niego i pomagając mu stanąć o własnych nogach na pewnym gruncie. – To już niedaleko, Amadeus. Terminus jest niecałe dwie godziny drogi stąd. Tak pisało przecież na ostatniej mapie, którą mijaliśmy.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że ten cały Terminus nie jest naszym właściwym przystankiem, Talia. – zauważył Amadeus, zerkając na dziewczynę z ponurym uśmiechem malującym się na jego wąskich wargach. – Nasza meta znajduje się nieco dalej.

\- Bardzo dobrze o tym wiem. – odcięła się Talia, patrząc się na niego z dezaprobatą. – Ale musimy gdzieś uzupełnić zapasy. Do tego wszyscy są już wyczerpani tą wędrówką. – tu wskazała na idących na nimi ludzi. Poza ich dwójką w grupie znajdowało się jeszcze dziesięć osób: trójka dzieci przed piętnastym rokiem życia, jedna nastolatka i sześciu dorosłych w przedziale wiekowym od dwudziestu czterech do trzydziestu siedmiu lat. Talia i Amadeus mieli po dwadzieścia pięć lat, i byli liderami tej grupy. To oni ją założyli prawie dwa lata temu, gdy rozpoczęli wędrówkę na wschód kraju, w kierunku stolicy Stanów Zjednoczonych. Znali się od ponad trzech lat, ale zaprzyjaźnili się dopiero po wybuchu tej epidemii. Wcześniej byli tylko znajomymi, którzy mijali się na korytarzu tajnej bazy wojskowej, wymieniając między sobą jedynie powitania i pożegnania.

\- Jakoś mam opory co do udania się w to miejsce. – stwierdził nagle Amadeus. Reszta grupy zauważyła, że on i Talia przystanęli na rozmowę, więc automatycznie zrobili to samo – rozsiedli się tam, gdzie się dało, aby złapać oddech. Maszerowali bez przerwy od blisko pięciu godzin. Wielu z nich padało już z wycieńczenia.

\- Ja również. – przyznała Talia. Amadeus spojrzał się na nią z zaskoczeniem, słysząc to. – Och, przestań się tak na mnie lampić. – odcięła się dziewczyna, taksując go swoim spojrzeniem. – Kto normalny wywiesza plakaty z informacją o azylu w takich czasach? Albo ci ludzie z Terminusu są skrajnie głupi i naiwni, albo to pułapka. Tak czy siak jednak, musimy zaryzykować. Dalej nie zdołamy pójść bez odpowiednich zapasów prowiantu i świeżej wody. To drugie jeszcze da się jakoś zdobyć… ale z żarciem będziemy już mieli większy problem. Tym bardziej, że mamy czwórkę dzieci do wykarmienia.

\- Trójkę. – wcięła się nagle w ich rozmowę Katie, podchodząc do nich. – Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Zdajecie sobie chyba z tego sprawę, co nie?

Katie Clarke znajdowała się w najtrudniejszej sytuacji ze wszystkich. Nie była już dzieckiem, ale nie była jeszcze dorosłym. Jako siedemnastolatka przez niektórych była uznawana za przedstawicielkę jednej grupy, a przez innych za członkinię tej drugiej. Dziewczyna miała już tego powoli dość, tym bardziej, że kilkoro dorosłych członków tej grupy miało po dwadzieścia parę lat – nie byli zatem tak mocno starsi od niej.

\- Tak, pamiętamy. – mruknął Amadeus zrezygnowanym głosem. Przywykł już do humorów nastolatki i jej ciągłego jojczenia na temat tego, jaka to ona nie jest dorosła. – Ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz nas utwierdzić w tym przekonaniu, to skocz z Harlanem i Samem po trochę jagód i jakieś skoczne stworzonko. Zdałoby się mieć trochę żarcia przy sobie, nim nie dojdziemy do Terminusu. Cholera wie, czy tamci raczą się z nami czymkolwiek podzielić.

\- Niezły pomysł. – pochwaliła go Talia. – Katie?

\- Się robi. – dziewczyna podeszła szybkim krokiem do dwóch mężczyzn, jakich Amadeus wymienił, i od razu wyruszyła z nimi do lasu. Reszta grupy rozsiadła się wygodniej przy torach, czekając na ich powrót, i przy okazji wyglądając potencjalnego zagrożenia w postaci żywych trupów, jakie mogły się tu na nich czaić.

\- To co w końcu robimy? – spytał się Talii Amadeus po chwili milczenia. – Kierujemy się do tego „azylu dla wszystkich", czy też odpuszczamy sobie jednak ten przystanek i okrążamy go szerokim kołem.

\- Ty jesteś głównym liderem tej grupy, słonko. Ty decyduj. – Talia uśmiechnęła się uroczo do chłopaka, który odpowiedział jej na ten uśmiech swoim wymuszonym, przerysowanym śmiechem.

\- Ha, chciałabyś! – powiedział, ale uśmiechnął się po chwili szelmowsko. – Jesteś przecież zawodowcem, Talia. Jeśli czeka tam na nas jakieś zagrożenie, to z pewnością się nim zajmiesz.

\- Chyba że tamtych ludzi będzie w cholerę i jeszcze trochę. – zauważyła słusznie dziewczyna. – Wtedy nawet sam Pan Bóg mi nie pomoże.

\- To się jeszcze okaże. – odparł Amadeus, wciąż będąc w bardzo dobrym humorze.

Cierpliwie zaczekali na powrót Katie i pozostałych. Trójka „łowców" wróciła po niecałej godzinie, niosąc dwa nieduże wiaderka jagód i trzy upolowane zwierzęta – jednego królika i dwie wiewiórki. Harlan i Juan zajęli się następnie oskórowaniem zwierząt i przyrządzeniem ich mięsa, a następnie grupa pożywiła się nieco, i wszyscy ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

\- A oto i on. – powiedziała Talia, gdy półtorej godziny później zobaczyli między drzewami fragment wysokiego, zbudowanego z czerwonej cegły budynku. – Terminus. Słynny azyl dla wszystkich.

\- Oby stał się azylem też i dla nas. – mruknął Harlan, idący tuż za Talią.

Dziewczyna nic na te słowa nie odpowiedziała. Razem z Amadeusem poprowadziła swoją grupę przez główną bramę na teren zabudowań.

Początkowo nie spotkali na swojej drodze nikogo. Terminus wydawał się opuszczony. Talia nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że to właśnie ten budynek jest owym słynnym azylem, gdyby nie wielki napis „TERMINUS" wymalowany białą farbą na szkle okien.

\- To na pewno to miejsce? – spytał się jej Amir Khan, jeden z członków ich grupy, gdy przeszli kolejnych kilkanaście metrów, nie spotykając na swojej drodze nikogo.

\- Tak, to na pewno to miejsce. – odparła Talia, sama również rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. – Co do tego nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Zastanawiam się tylko, od jak dawna te plakaty wisiały wzdłuż tych torów. Kto wie… może tu już nikogo nie ma.

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili Talia dostrzegła jakiś ruch przed sobą. Instynktownie sięgnęła broń i wyciągnęła ją z kabury, jednocześnie ją odbezpieczając. Następnie wycelowała w miejsce, w którym dostrzegła podejrzany ruch.

\- Kto tam jest? – zawołała. Reszta grupy automatycznie się zatrzymała. Juan i Miranda przyciągnęli do siebie swoje dzieci, chroniąc je przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem, czy to ze strony żywych trupów, czy ze strony zwykłych ludzi, którzy niekiedy potrafili stanowić większe zagrożenie niż nieumarli. – Pokaż się! Natychmiast!

Nastała chwila napięcia, podczas której żadne z nich nie było pewne, co stanie się następnie. W końcu jednak zza rogu budynku wyszedł powolnym krokiem młody mężczyzna, trzymając dłonie wysoko podniesione w pojednawczym geście.

\- Nic wam nie chcę zrobić, słowo. – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Talia mimo to nie opuściła broni. Nie zamierzała ryzykować życia podróżujących z nią osób tylko dlatego, że jeden samotny człowiek zapewniał ich, że nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia. Dziewczyna żyła wystarczająco długo i widziała wystarczająco dużo, aby wiedzieć, że pozorom nigdy nie powinno się ufać. Tak też było i w tym przypadku.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytała się nieznajomego. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się niecałe dwa metry od niej, przyglądając się jej z zaciekawieniem. – Jak się nazywasz?

\- Jestem Gareth. – odpowiedział jej cichym, nad wyraz spokojnym głosem. – I jestem liderem Terminusu.

Talia zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, przyglądając się uważnie mężczyźnie. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby prowadzić ten azyl. Był mniej więcej jej wzrostu – nie mógł mieć więcej niż metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu. Do tego był raczej szczupły i niezbyt silnie zbudowany. Talia mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak ktoś taki mógł zostać liderem Terminusu.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Talii, która zmrużyła nieufnie oczy.

\- A wy… kim jesteście? – spytał się, wciąż się uśmiechając. – I czego tu dokładnie szukacie?

\- Tymczasowego schronienia. – odparła Talia, nim Amadeus zdążył odpowiedzieć za nią. – Chcemy trochę odpocząć przed dalszą drogą.

\- Dalszą drogą? – Gareth aż się w tej chwili zaśmiał krótko. – A po chcielibyście ruszać dalej? Przecież dotarliście już chyba do azylu, którego szukaliście, czyż nie?

\- Nie twoja sprawa. – odciął się w tej chwili Harlan. Talia syknęła cicho, przymykając na moment oczy. Rzuciła szybkie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie mężczyźnie, który momentalnie umilkł.

Gareth tymczasem uśmiechnął się kątem ust, przenosząc spojrzenie z Harlana z powrotem na Talię.

\- To ty jesteś pewnie ich liderką, co? – spytał się dziewczyny, przyglądając się jej z zaciekawieniem. – Widać to po tobie.

\- Jestem współliderką tej grupy. – odparła Talia spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. Zniżyła nieco broń, dając tym samym znak Garethowi, że nie zamierza go zaatakować. Mężczyzna przyjął ten gest z zadowoleniem, po czym postąpił parę kroków w ich stronę. Harlan znów chciał się wciąć w ich rozmowę, ale Talia jednym gestem prawej dłoni, nawet się do niego nie odwracając, nakazała mu spokój. – Drugim liderem jest Amadeus. – tu wskazała skinieniem głowy na stojącego obok niej mężczyznę. Gareth przyjrzał mu się uważnie, nim nie przeniósł spojrzenia z powrotem na Talię.

\- A twoje imię to…?

\- Talia. – Gareth uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc to imię. Nic jednak nie odpowiedział. – Gdzie jest reszta rezydentów tego miejsca? Podobno to jest „azyl dla wszystkich". Gdzie zatem są inni ocaleni?

\- W środku. – odpowiedział mężczyzna zdawkowym tonem głosu. – Wolą nie ryzykować spotkania z potencjalnymi napastnikami, którzy mogą chcieć odebrać nam to miejsce.

\- Ty… – zaczął Harlan, robiąc krok w stronę Garetha. Tym razem Talia obróciła się bokiem do mężczyzny, po czym popchnęła go mocno w tył, w stronę Amira i Mitcha.

\- Pilnujcie go, do jasnej cholery. – syknęła, tracąc już cierpliwość do byłego wojskowego. – A ty… – tu zwróciła się do samego Harlana. – Spokój. To nie jest nasze terytorium. Naucz się trochę ogłady i logicznego myślenia.

Gareth przez cały czas przyglądał się temu ze spokojem, w żaden sposób tego nie komentując. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdy Talia odwróciła się z powrotem w jego stronę.

\- Niezły instynkt samozachowawczy. – pochwalił dziewczynę. – Też byłaś, jak ten tam – tu wskazał skinieniem głowy na Harlana. – w wojsku?

\- Niezupełnie. – odparła Talia zdawkowo. – Ale rozumiem bardzo dobrze, dlaczego twoi ludzie się chowają. Gdybyśmy byli na waszym miejscu, też kazałabym swoim ludziom się pochować w razie potencjalnego ataku. W takich czasach mało komu można ufać. – Talia uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Ale ja jeszcze wystawiłabym uzbrojone patrole. – tu dziewczyna zerknęła w górę, w stronę dachów. Nie myliła się. Gareth zrobił to samo, co i ona by zrobiła. Bez trudu dostrzegła dwóch snajperów, którzy celowali teraz w ich stronę. – Widać myślimy podobnie. – powiedziała po chwili, zerkając z ciekawością na Garetha, który zrobił to samo.

\- Ano najwyraźniej tak. – odparł. – To jak, dlaczego potrzebujecie w swojej małej grupce aż dwóch liderów? – spytał się po chwili.

\- Bo to my założyliśmy tę grupę. – odpowiedział za Talię Amadeus, który wreszcie zdecydował się włączyć do tej rozmowy. – Talia robi u nas za stratega i głównego ochroniarza, a ja… no cóż… ja jestem w tej chwili istnym skarbem narodów.

Talia w tym momencie spojrzała się ostrzegawczo na Amadeusa, każąc mu się jak najszybciej przymknąć. Nie uszło to uwadze Garethowi, który nagle zainteresował się osobą Amadeusa.

\- A niby to dlaczego jesteś taki ważny? – spytał się, zakładając przy tym ręce na piersi.

Amadeus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, nagle wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

\- Jestem naukowcem. – odpowiedział po chwili. – Jedynym z grupy kilkunastu mózgowców, którzy pracowali nad stworzeniem tego wirusa, który obecnie panoszy się po naszym świecie. Fakt, byłem tam tylko młodszym naukowcem – ot, zwykłym stażystą – ale wiem o tym wirusie wszystko. Wiem też zatem, jak go unicestwić. Mogę odtworzyć ten proces. Jedyne, czego potrzebuję do szczęścia, to porządnego laboratorium. A jedyne, o którym wiemy, ostało się niedaleko rządowego bunkra, w samym centrum Waszyngtonu.

Po jego słowach zapadła długa, nieprzyjemna cisza. Talia była pewna, że Gareth i jego ludzie rozważają teraz, czy to, co Amadeus im właśnie powiedział, jest prawdą, czy też nie.

\- Jakim cudem ten wirus się zatem wydostał, skoro tylu ludzi nad nim pracowało? – spytał się po chwili Gareth.

\- To bardzo proste. – Amadeus wzruszył ramionami w z pozoru tylko niewinnym geście. – Jeden z naukowców go wypuścił.

Gareth uśmiechnął się krzywo, przyglądając się z uwagą młodemu mężczyźnie.

\- Czyżbyś to ty za tym stał? – padło kolejne pytanie. Amadeus pokręcił przecząco głową, uśmiechając się prawie niezauważalnie.

\- Nie, to nie byłem ja. – odpowiedział. – Ale słowo honoru, że gdy tylko dowiem się, kto to zrobił, to sam ukręcę mu kark. Z pewnością zwiał, nim na naszą bazę nie nadleciały bombowce wojskowe.

\- Bombowce? – zdziwił się Gareth. Zerknął pytająco na Talię, która westchnęła przeciągle, przeczuwając, że teraz nadeszła jej kolej na kontynuowanie tej opowieści.

\- Laboratorium, w którym pracował Amadeus, znajdowało się w jednym z rządowych bunkrów. – zaczęła wyjaśniać spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. – Gdy tylko wirus zaczął zbierać pierwsze żniwo, rząd Stanów podjął decyzję, aby pozbyć się problemu u jego źródła. Nie ostrzeżono przebywających tam pracowników. Wszyscy zginęli w wybuchu. Wszyscy, poza Amadeusem. Tylko on przeżył.

\- Sądzimy, że jeśli dotrzemy do Waszyngtonu, to uda nam się przekonać przebywających tam wysoko postawionych, aby pozwolili nam zająć się stworzeniem odtrutki na ten wirus. Bo ta odtrutka istnieje, to wiem na pewno. Stworzono ją równocześnie z wirusem, i znam jej skład. Do jej stworzenia potrzebuję jedynie porządnego, dobrze zaopatrzonego laboratorium.

Gareth milczał przez długą chwilę. Talia w tym czasie przyglądała mu się uważnie, wyczekując każdej, nawet najmniejszej oznaki zbliżającego się zagrożenia. Od jej refleksu zależały życia jedenastu osób. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na choćby najdrobniejszy błąd.

\- Szkoda. – powiedział nagle Gareth. Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem, po czym roześmiał się cicho. – A już liczyłem na to, że jesteście zwykłą, niczym nie wyróżniającą się grupą. Naprawdę, to wielka szkoda.

Tyle wystarczyło Talii. Gdy tylko zza rogu budynku wyszło dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn, dziewczyna wiedziała już, co musi zrobić.

Zaatakowała ich, nim ci zdążyli wycelować do któregokolwiek z jej towarzyszy. Doskoczyła do jednego z nich i uczepiła się go, trzymając go za górę koszuli. Na drugiego zarzuciła swoje nogi, oplatając mu je w okolicach karku. Nim mężczyzna zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Talia przechyliła nieco swoje biodra, powalając tym ruchem mężczyznę na ziemię. Następnie kopnęła go z całej siły w bok głowy, skutecznie go ogłuszając.

To wszystko zajęło jej zaledwie kilka sekund. Gdy to zrobiła, obróciła się szybko w stronę pierwszego mężczyzny. Popchnęła go mocno, tak że mężczyzna się zachwiał. Talia wykorzystała to i skoczyła na niego, kompletnie powalając go na ziemię. Na koniec, gdy mężczyzna już próbował się podnieść, aby ją z siebie zrzucić, dziewczyna złapała go rękami za głowę, uniosła ją nieco, po czym z całej siły uderzyła nią o twarde podłoże. Rozległ się nieprzyjemny chrzęst, a następnie w okolicy miejsca, w którym jego głowa zderzyła się z betonem, zaczęła się tworzyć na ziemi mała kałuża ciemnoczerwonej krwi.

_Zabiłam go._ – przeszło przez myśl Talii, gdy wstawała na równe nogi, aby zająć się kolejnymi napastnikami, jacy nadciągnęli Garethowi z pomocą.

Szybko się jednak otrząsnęła z tej myśli. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy zabiła człowieka. Nie był to też pierwszy raz, kiedy musiała kogoś zabić w obronie własnej lub kogoś jej bliskiego.

Już uniosła się do połowy i miała wyciągnąć z kabury schowaną tam wcześniej broń, gdy nagle dostrzegła przed sobą lufę czyjegoś pistoletu.

_Cholera jasna._ – pomyślała, przeklinając samą siebie. – _A mogłam być nieco bardziej uważna._

\- Imponujące. – przyznał Gareth, wciąż trzymając Talię na muszce. Gestem dłoni kazał się dziewczynie w pełni wyprostować, a następnie unieść ręce do góry, tak żeby nie mogła ona wyciągnąć swojej broni bez narażenia się na postrzelenie. – Naprawdę żałuję, że musiało do tego dojść. – Talia w tym momencie zaśmiała się gorzko, słysząc to. – Naprawdę mi jest przykro. – dodał Gareth, patrząc się jej prosto w oczy. Talia nie dała się jednak na to nabrać. Ten mężczyzna może i był dobrym aktorem, ale jej nie zwiedzie. Znała ludzi takich jak on i wiedziała, że obłuda jest dla nich chlebem powszednim. Nic, co jej powie, nie zmieni jej opinii na jego temat. – Pasowałabyś tu idealnie.

\- Ta, akurat. – wycedziła Talia przez zaciśnięte ze złości zęby.

Gareth już nic jej nie odpowiedział. Przyglądał się jej tylko jeszcze przez chwilę, nim nie zwrócił się w końcu do swoich ludzi.

\- Zabierzcie ich do wagonów.


	2. Plany awaryjne

**Rozdział drugi: Plany awaryjne**

* * *

\- Jesteś kompletnym, skończonym idiotą. – wycedziła Talia, patrząc się z nienawiścią na Amadeusa.

\- Cholera, a co miałem niby w twojej opinii zrobić? – spytał się jej chłopak podniesionym głosem. – Miałem może kłamać? Albo może miałem pierdzielić jakieś głupoty o tym, że marzy nam się azyl w Europie, co? Ci ludzie to psychopaci, Talia. Co byśmy im nie powiedzieli, i tak by nas tu zamknęli.

Ludzie Garetha zamknęli ich w wagonach towarowych, jakie, jak się okazało, były rozmieszone praktycznie wokół całego budynku, już dobre dwie godziny temu. Na całe szczęście przynajmniej nie zabrali im tych resztek jedzenia, jakie mieli ze sobą. Talia była jednak pewna, że innego jedzenia szybko nie zobaczą. Gareth z pewnością miał wobec nich jakieś plany. Talia nie wiedziała tylko jeszcze, co to dokładnie było.

\- Wiesz co, Amadeus? Tobie formalnie życie jest chyba niemiłe. – powiedziała po chwili dziewczyna. – Jestem przekonana, że ten cały Gareth wcale by nas tu nie zamknął, gdybyś tylko nie wyjechał z tymi sensacjami.

\- Nie zamierzam nikogo w tej kwestii okłamywać. – Amadeus bronił się zajadle przed każdym oskarżeniem, jakie Talia wysuwała wobec niego. – Ludzie mają prawo wiedzieć, że jest jeszcze nadzieja na ocalenie naszego świata.

\- Owszem, mają prawo… ale nie zapominaj, że nie wszyscy są tacy jak my. Nie każdy po wysłuchaniu naszej historii poklepie cię przyjaźnie po ramieniu, po czym obieca ci wsparcie i swoją lojalność. Zapamiętaj sobie to w końcu – ten świat aż _roi się_ od złych ludzi. Byli tu bardzo, bardzo dawno temu, jeszcze na długo przed tym, jak ten wirus uderzył. W kontaktach z nieznajomymi nie wolno okazywać zbytniej otwartości. Nie w takich czasach. Nie w takim świecie.

\- Dobrze, niech ci będzie. – odciął się po chwili Amadeus, pragnąc już zakończyć tę kłótnię. – Na drugi raz będę siedział cicho.

\- Na drugi raz. – Talia zaśmiała się gorzko, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. – Kochany… _jeśli_ nastanie drugi raz, to osobiście zaszyję ci usta, żebyś nie palnął takiej głupoty. – Talia wzięła głęboki wdech, przymykając na moment powieki. – Się rozumie, o ile wcześniej nie urwę ci tego durnego łba gołymi rękoma.

\- No jakaś ty urocza. – syknął wówczas chłopak, już kompletnie zdenerwowany przez Talię. – Nie komplementuj mnie tak, bo jeszcze się od tego cukru zatknę.

\- Och, stul dziób. – rzucił nagle Harlan. Amadeus spojrzał się na niego nienawistnie, ale nie odezwał się już nawet słowem. – Talia ma rację. Powinieneś trzymać język za zębami w tej sprawie. A tak zwaliłeś na nas cały ten burdel. Będziemy potrzebowali istnego cudu, aby się stąd wydostać.

\- Lepiej nie liczcie na żaden cud. – odparła Talia. – Z takiego gówna cholernie trudno będzie nam się wygrzebać.

\- Słonko. – odezwał się Amadeus cichym, spokojnym głosem. Talia niechętnie odwróciła spojrzenie w jego stronę. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale jeśli ktoś… ktokolwiek… miałby wyjść z takiego gówna, dalej pachnąc fiołkami i różyczkami, to mogłabyś być tylko ty.

Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc te słowa. Panowała tu jednak taka ciemność, że z trudem widzieli siebie nawzajem. Wątpiła, żeby Amadeus – czy też ktokolwiek inny – dostrzegł jej uśmiech. Tym bardziej, że na zewnątrz już zmierzchało.

\- Dzięki. – odpowiedziała po chwili. Na moment zapadła między nimi wszystkimi cisza, którą przerywał tylko co jakiś czas czyjś głośniejszy oddech.

\- Wiesz, Talia… – zaczął parę minut później Amadeus. – Ten ich lider, Gareth… nie dałbym sobie łapy uciąć za to, ale jestem prawie pewien tego, że on się chyba tobą zainteresował.

\- Możliwe. – przyznała niechętnie dziewczyna. – Co w związku z tym?

\- Moglibyśmy to wykorzystać na naszą korzyść. – Talia była pewna, że gdyby w tym wagonie było choć trochę widniej, to Amadeus skuliłby się teraz ze strachu przed morderczym spojrzeniem, jakie mu posłała.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie, kurna, jaja robisz, Shepherd. – warknęła ciemnowłosa, z trudem nad sobą panując. – Nie wiem, co planujesz, ale już teraz mogę ci zagwarantować, że to bardzo, ale to bardzo durny plan.

\- A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – upierał się Amadeus. – Gość uważa cię za interesującą. Sam to nam przecież powiedział. Chciałby mieć kogoś takiego jak ty w swoich szeregach. Przy odrobinie odpowiedniej perswazji mogłabyś się tam wkupić w ich łaski, i jednocześnie nas wszystkich uratować.

\- Amadeus… – Talia wypowiadała każde słowo powoli, w obawie, że jeśli poniosą ją emocje, to rozniesie chłopaka w drobny mak. – Nie jestem pierwszą, lepszą kurwą, która będzie się kładła z wrogiem. Może i mamy tu apokalipsę chodzących trupów, ale mam jeszcze jakąś swoją godność. Tak nisko nie zamierzam upaść.

\- Ale to w sumie nawet nie jest taki głupi pomysł. – wtrącił się nagle jeden z członków ich grupy, Mitch. – Bez obrazy, Talia, ale w takiej sytuacji jak ta mogłabyś się poświęcić dla reszty.

\- Jeszcze jeden taki tekst, a nie ręczę za siebie! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, wstając gwałtownie. Słowa Mitcha niesamowicie ją rozeźliły. – Cholera, skoro tak spieszno ci do wskoczenia do wyrka tego całego Garetha, to może sam to zrób, co?

Następnie Talia wzięła kilka długich, uspokajających wdechów. Zaczęła się też przechadzać po wagonie w tę i z powrotem, chcąc w ten sposób wyrzucić z siebie wszelkie negatywne emocje, jakie się w niej teraz nagromadziły.

_Kontroluj się._ – przypominała sobie, chodząc od jednej ściany kontenera do drugiej. – _Nie jesteś już byle jakąś amatorką. Jesteś teraz liderką. Ci ludzie na ciebie liczą. Nie możesz im pokazać, że posiadasz jakieś słabości. Nie możesz im pokazać, że takie proste, durne emocje potrafią cię pokonać. Musisz być ponad to. Musisz stawić temu wszystkiemu czoła. Musisz stać się przywódcą, jakiego potrzebują. Inaczej wszyscy tu obecni zginą._

\- Nie sądzę, aby taki plan zadziałał. – powiedziała w końcu, gdy już w końcu kompletnie ochłonęła. – Fakt, może i Gareth się mną zainteresował, ale nie wygląda mi on na kompletnego idiotę. Z pewnością rozgryzłby nasz podstęp. A to mogłoby się dla nas skończyć jeszcze gorzej.

\- Co zatem proponujesz? – spytał się Harlan, obracając się przodem w jej stronę.

\- To proste. Musimy wymyślić coś lepszego. – odpowiedziała mu Talia. – No, zostaje nam jeszcze zawsze ewentualnie możliwość wykorzystania pierwszej nadarzającej się sytuacji, aby ich zaatakować i spróbować ucieczki. Ale ta druga opcja odpada w przedbiegach.

\- A dlaczego? – Tym razem to Katie zadała następne pytanie.

\- Bo mamy w grupie trójkę dzieci, które mogłyby nie dać sobie rady podczas ucieczki. – odparła Talia w miarę spokojnym głosem. Nie chciała nikogo niepotrzebnie straszyć, ale nie chciała też ich okłamywać i wmawiać im, że ich sytuacja jest znośna. To nie byłoby w porządku. – A my nikogo tu nie zostawimy. Wyjdziemy stąd razem.

\- Nie wiem, co można jeszcze wymyślić. – mruknął Amadeus, wyraźnie niezadowolony z pozycji, w jakiej się znaleźli. – Talia, a ty masz może jakiś plan w zanadrzu?

\- Niezupełnie. – przyznała dziewczyna. – Ale sądzę, że być może zdołam porozmawiać z Garethem i przekonać go, aby nas wszystkich wypuścił. Jak sam powiedziałeś: Gareth się mną zainteresował. Fakt, mogła to być tylko gra, aby zachęcić nas do zaufania mu. Może ten plan okaże się kolejnym ślepym zaułkiem. Tego jeszcze na tę chwilę nie wiemy. Ale warto zaryzykować.

\- Wiesz… wpadłem chyba na nieco lepszy pomysł. – powiedział nagle Amadeus. Wszyscy zamilkli, czekając na to, aż chłopak nie wyjawi tego swojego „lepszego pomysłu". – Posłuchaj… masz przecież wciąż przy sobie tę swoją legitymację, prawda?

\- No mam. – odparła Talia. – Do czego zmierzasz z tym?

\- Przekonaj go dzięki niej, że nie kłamiemy. Wystarczy, że się z nim spotkasz. Wyjmiesz wtedy tę legitymację podczas waszej rozmowy i mu ją pokażesz.

\- I co by to nam dało, co? – spytał się go Harlan. Nie wydawał się on być ani trochę przekonany co do tego planu.

\- Jak to co? – odciął się Amadeus, wyraźnie obruszony faktem, że komuś jego plan mógłby się nie spodobać. – Przecież agentce rządowej chyba nic nie zrobi, co nie? Nikt nie jest przecież aż takim idiotą.

\- Fakt, masz rację… nikt nie byłby takim idiotą. – odpowiedziała Talia po chwili milczenia. – Ale teraz, w takich czasach… wszystko jest możliwe. Pozycje, które kiedyś się piastowało, przestały mieć teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – spytał się Amadeus. Talia uśmiechnęła się blado, nim nie odpowiedziała mu na to pytanie.

\- To, że równie dobrze mogłabym być papieżem albo cesarzową wielkiego imperium, a pewnie i tak skończyłabym w tym samym miejscu, w którym jestem teraz.

Chłopak przez dłuższą chwilę przemyślał jej słowa. W końcu westchnął ciężko, zrezygnowany i poirytowany tym wszystkim.

\- Fakt, masz rację. – przyznał, po czym westchnął ponownie, jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio. – Ale… zaryzykować chyba nie zaszkodzi, co nie?

Talia tylko dwie sekundy myślała nad następną odpowiedzią.

\- Ano chyba nie zaszkodzi.


	3. Sprawa życia i śmierci

**Rozdział trzeci: Sprawa życia i śmierci**

* * *

Talia przeczesała swoje ciemne, długie za pas włosy. Westchnęła ciężko, przymykając na moment powieki.

_Panie Boże, za jakie grzechy pokarałeś mnie towarzystwem takich idiotów?_

\- Amadeus… to wszystko twoja wina. – wycedziła w końcu, z trudem nad sobą panując. Harlan już dobrych trzech godzin siedział obok niej i pilnował jej, tak aby ta nie rzuciła się na drugiego lidera ich grupy. – Gdybyś tylko trzymał swoją durną gębę na kłódkę… to wszystko twoja wina.

Przez jeden dzień wydawało im się, że jeszcze uda im się z tego jakoś wykaraskać. Gareth i jego ludzie przynieśli im jedzenie i wodę tylko raz. Nic jednak poza tym im nie zrobili. Talia zaczęła nawet wierzyć w to, że gdy spotka lidera Terminusu po raz kolejny, to zdoła go przekonać do połączenia sił i zostania sojusznikami. Była gotowa odłożyć w niepamięć fakt, że Gareth, w ogóle ich nie znając, zamknął ich w tym wagonie, nie podając uprzednio żadnego wyjaśnienia. Wiedziała bowiem, jak działają umysły ludzi w takich czasach. Każdy walczy o przetrwanie, i często zapomina się o drugim człowieku. W post-apokaliptycznym świecie chlebem powszednim była zasada: „Nie ufaj nikomu, nawet własnej rodzinie".

Ale potem zaczęła się czystka.

Wszystko rozpoczęło się od wagonu sąsiadującego z tym, w którym zamknięci byli członkowie grupy Talii i Amadeusa. Nad ranem obudziły ich donośne krzyki i piski. To wtedy zorientowali się, że nie byli jedynymi więźniami Garetha. Przez moment Talia bała się, że zaraz przyjdą również i po nich. O siebie samą się nie bała – w swoim życiu doświadczyła niejednej okrutnej rzeczy – ale bała się o najmłodszych członków swojej grupy. Przysięgła im, że ich ochroni przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem. Teraz jednak, zamknięta w czterech ścianach metalowego kontenera, nie była w stanie tego zrobić.

Nikt jednak po nich nie przyszedł. Talia, Harlan i Amadeus obserwowali jednak przez szczeliny przy drzwiach wagonu, jak ludzie z sąsiedniego kontenera są brutalnie wyciągani na zewnątrz. Nie było ich tam wielu – ledwie pięciu mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Ludzie Garetha zaciągnęli ich do położonego naprzeciwko wagonów budynku. Stamtąd jeszcze przez chwilę dochodziły stłumione krzyki. Po jakichś dwóch, góra trzech minutach wszystko jednak ucichło.

\- Oni ich zabili. – wyszeptał wtedy Morales, który stał obok Talii i Harlana. – Normalnie ich tam zabili.

\- Tego nie możemy być pewni. – odparł Harlan. Powiedział to jednak takim słabym, nieprzekonującym głosem, że Talia w moment porzuciła decyzję o sprzeciwieniu się jego słowom. Nawet ostatni głupi wyłapałby z tonu jego głosu, że sam Harlan nie wierzy w to, co mówi.

\- Nie rób sobie niepotrzebnych nadziei, chłopie. – powiedział Amir. – To pewnie jacyś psychopaci, którzy zbierają sobie niewinnych ludzi, jakich tu zwabią, żeby ich torturować i wykorzystywać.

\- Amir! – syknęły jednocześnie Talia i Miranda. Mężczyzna od razu zrozumiał, o co im chodziło. W ich grupie były dzieci, które z pewnością nie powinny czegoś takiego usłyszeć, nawet jeśli w pewien sposób zdawały sobie z tego sprawę.

Ludzie z drugiego kontenera już nie wrócili. Talia nie zamierzała nawet już o tym wspominać. Domyśliła się, że ci ludzie nie żyją. Nie wspomniała też nawet słowa o tym, że ludzie Garetha najpewniej teraz przyjdą po nich. Chciała dać swoim przyjaciołom choć mały, drobny cień nadziei na to, że jednak będzie lepiej.

Nikt jednak po nich nie przyszedł. Talia czekała na to w napięciu przez trzy długie dni. W tym czasie jeszcze dwa razy dostarczono im jedzenie. Po jakimś czasie i resztę grupy zaczęło to niepokoić.

\- Z czym oni tak zwlekają? – spytał się dziewczyny przyciszonym głosem Amadeus, gdy w środku nocy siedział razem z nią na czatach. Mógł z nią o tym rozmawiać, ponieważ dzieci Mirandy i Juana wreszcie zasnęły. – Dlaczego nas jeszcze nie zabili?

\- Nie wiem tego, Amadeus. – odparła Talia spokojnym, wypranym z emocji głosem. Z początku i ona martwiła się o to. Po kilku dniach biernego oczekiwania na nieznane znużyło ją to jednak. Z dwojga złego wolałaby już teraz dowiedzieć się, co ich czeka, niż siedzieć tu w nieskończoność, martwiąc się o to, co przyniesie im następny poranek. – Może debatują o tym, czy nas zostawić przy życiu… naprawdę nie wiem. Może ten cały Gareth próbuje w ten sposób odsiać słabych od silnych. Albo szuka potencjalnych sojuszników… nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem, Amadeus.

\- Kto wie, może to kanibale? – zasugerował nagle mężczyzna. Talia obróciła się przodem do niego i posłała mu długie, pobłażliwe spojrzenie. – No co? Talia, no powiedz mi sama, że ci nie przeszło to przez głowę chociaż ten jeden raz. No powiedz to. – Gdy Talia nic nie odpowiedziała, Amadeus odchrząknął z zadowoleniem, dumny z tego, że w końcu ma rację na jakiś temat. – Sama widzisz; ty też o tym pomyślałaś.

\- Po prostu na tym etapie nic już mnie nie zaskoczy. – odparła dziewczyna. – W tych czasach dosłownie wszystko jest możliwe. Nie ma żadnego rządu, który by nakładał na nas nakazy i zakazy, nie ma organów władzy, które by te zasady egzekwowały… w takich przypadkach ludzkość bardzo szybko popada w chaos. Kanibalizm w takim świecie jest tylko kwestią czasu.

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić. – powiedział nagle Amadeus. – Nie wiem jak, ale musimy coś zrobić. Chociaż spróbować. Wiesz, co mam na myśli, prawda?

\- Wiem. – Talia westchnęła przeciągle, na moment przymykając powieki. – Coś wykombinujemy. Nie możemy przecież odejść bez walki, czyż nie? – tu dziewczyna posłała chłopakowi słaby uśmiech. W tych ciemnościach nie była pewna, czy Amadeus w ogóle to dostrzegł. Nie martwiła się jednak o to. Znali się od tak dawna, że i nawet w większych ciemnościach potrafili wyczuwać swoje emocje. Niepotrzebny był im do tego narząd wzroku.

Amadeus zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Ani nie możemy.

Następnego ranka Talia obudziła się z myślą, że tym razem nie będzie bierna. W napięciu czekała na nadejście ludzi Garetha z nowym jedzeniem. Wiedziała, że wkrótce tu przyjdą. I zamierzała w końcu coś zrobić, aby zapewnić swoim ludziom bezpieczeństwo – przynajmniej na krótką chwilę, nim nie wymyśli czegoś lepszego.

Gdy tylko weszli do środka kontenera, Talia wiedziała już, co zrobić. I nie zamierzała się wycofać za żadne skarby. Na tym etapie była gotowa na wszystko.

\- Chcę rozmówić się z waszym szefem. – powiedziała wyraźnym, pewnym siebie głosem. Mężczyzna, który ustawiał jedzenie na podłodze, zerknął na nią nieufnie.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji. Gareth z żadnym z was nie chce się spotkać. – odburknął nieprzyjemnym tonem głosu. To jednak ani trochę jej nie zraziło. Była na taką odpowiedź przygotowana od samego początku.

\- Proszę mnie zrozumieć… to sprawa życia i śmierci. – odpowiedziała, już o wiele milszym tonem głosu. Uśmiechnęła się nawet lekko, gdy mężczyzna rzucił jej krótkie, nieco zdezorientowane spojrzenie. – Chodzi o coś bardzo, ale to bardzo ważnego. Rozumiem, że jesteśmy teraz waszymi więźniami, ale… to jest coś, co Gareth musi usłyszeć. Koniecznie. I nie może tego usłyszeć od żadnego z was. – dodała szybko, gdy mężczyzna już otwierał usta, żeby się wtrącić. – Proszę mi uwierzyć, że tylko ja mogę to odpowiednio mu wytłumaczyć. Jeśli po tej rozmowie Gareth zdecyduje, że dalej chce nas tu trzymać, wtedy… no cóż, wtedy nie będziemy mieli innego wyjścia. Ale i tak muszę się z nim spotkać. I to szybko. Mam dla niego informacje, które być może pomogą mu zrozumieć kilka bardzo istotnych spraw.

\- Jeszcze o tym pomyślę. – odparł po chwili mężczyzna. Talia westchnęła cicho i skinęła głową na znak, że godzi się na to, choć w środku niej aż buzowało. Chciała jeszcze walczyć dalej o swoje, ale wiedziała też, żeby za bardzo nie naciskać na tego człowieka. Od tego, co on zdecyduje, będzie zależała cała ich przyszłość.

Mężczyzna tymczasem wyłożył jedzenie na podłogę, po czym cofnął się w stronę wyjścia. Tuż przed zamknięciem drzwi kontenera zatrzymał się jednak, po czym zerknął z uwagą na Talię.

\- Dobrze… przekażę Garethowi, że chcesz się z nim rozmówić. – powiedział. Talia kiwnęła głową, w myślach już wiwatując. – Ale to już od niego będzie zależało, co z tym fantem zrobi. Może będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać, może nie… to już będzie jego decyzja, nie moja.

\- Oczywiście, rozumiem. Dziękuję mimo to. – odparła Talia. Następnie posłała mężczyźnie szeroki, niezwykle szczerze wyglądający uśmiech. Uśmiechała się wciąż, gdy już drzwi się zamknęły.

\- I jak, sądzisz, że naprawdę mu to przekaże? – spytał się Amadeus, gdy tylko głosy ludzi Garetha się oddaliły.

\- Oczywiście, że to zrobi. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Uwierzył w to, że mam gościowi do przekazania coś szalenie ważnego. Teraz jedyne, co musimy zrobić, to zaczekać na decyzję ich szalonego szefa.

Na owym czekaniu zeszło im kolejne kilka godzin. Talia w pewnym momencie zaczęła chodzić od jednego końca kontenera do drugiego, niepokojąc się z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej. Bardzo chciała, aby Gareth zdecydował się jednak z nią porozmawiać. Tylko w ten sposób mogła zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swoim ludziom – zakładając oczywiście, że podczas tej rozmowy Gareth jej wysłucha i pójdzie na to, co będzie mu ona miała do zaoferowania.

W końcu, po wielu długich godzinach czekania, coś się zaczęło dziać.

Tuż przed nastaniem zmierzchu do kontenera przyszło czterech ludzi. Przewodził nimi ten sam mężczyzna, z którym wcześniej Talia rozmawiała. Na jego widok dziewczyna mimowolnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Nadzieja momentalnie powróciła do jej serca.

\- Gareth zgodził się na rozmowę z tobą. – powiedział mężczyzna, gdy tylko wszedł do środka. Dwóch ludzi po obu jego stronach trzymało broń wycelowaną w pozostałych członków grupy Talii, w razie gdyby któremuś z nich wpadł do głowy pomysł zaatakowania ich. – Chce się z tobą spotkać teraz.

Amadeus uśmiechnął się dyskretnie do Talii, niezmiernie zadowolony z tego, że plan dziewczyny zadziałał. Talia również się z tego cieszyła. Wciąż jednak miała pewne wątpliwości co do tego, czy to wszystko się uda.

Dziewczyna wystąpiła do przodu i stanęła obok swojego przyjaciela. Mężczyzna stojący w wejściu ponaglił ją, aby jak najszybciej wyszła za nim.

\- Jeśli coś się stanie, masz zrobić wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby wyciągnąć stąd naszych ludzi. – szepnęła Talia do Amadeusa tuż przed tym, jak nie ruszyła w stronę ludzi Garetha. – I nie rozpowiadaj już nikomu, kim jesteś.

\- Tak zrobię. – odpowiedział jej Amadeus, nieco zdezorientowany jej poleceniami. Talia tymczasem wyszła z kontenera i ruszyła pewnie za mężczyzną w stronę budynku.

Gareth czekał już na nią. Siedział za niedużym biurkiem, przeglądając jakieś papiery. Gdy Talia weszła do środka, zerknął na nią ukradkiem znad nich, po czym uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony.

\- Witam. – powiedział Gareth, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Doszły mnie słuchy, że bardzo mocno chciałaś o czymś ze mną porozmawiać. Jak to szło… „sprawa życia i śmierci"? – tu mężczyzna spauzował na moment, wyraźnie czekając na jakąś odpowiedź ze strony Talii.

\- Tak. Tak dokładnie to szło. – odpowiedziała po chwili, siląc się na spokój.

\- Co jest tak ważnego, że musiałaś koniecznie o tym ze mną porozmawiać? Tylko bez owijania w bawełnę, proszę. – dodał szybko, nim Talia zdążyła się odezwać. – Nie mamy dużo czasu.

\- Dobrze zatem. – odparła dziewczyna. Powoli sięgnęła za pasek swoich spodni. Ten ruch spowodował, że wszyscy znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu mężczyźni sięgnęli za broń. Tylko Gareth siedział spokojnie, przyglądając się uważnie wysokiej dziewczynie stojącej kilka metrów od niego. – Spokojnie, panowie. – powiedziała Talia, wymuszając na ustach słaby uśmiech. – Nie mam tam żadnej broni. Tylko to. – tu wyciągnęła zza paska nieduży, kwadratowy przedmiot, przypominający portfel.

\- Chcesz mi pokazać zdjęcia swoich bliskich, żebym cię puścił? – spytał się Gareth. Talia pokręciła jednak przecząco głową.

\- Nie. – odparła. – Chcę ci pokazać coś nieco innego.

Te słowa zaciekawiły Garetha na tyle, że wstał on od biurka i podszedł do dziewczyny. Następnie wziął od niej skórzany przedmiot i otworzył go. Uśmiech zmniejszył się nieco, gdy spojrzenie orzechowych oczu Garetha padło na to, co znajdowało się w środku.

\- To odznaka agenta rządowego. – zaczęła mu wyjaśniać spokojnym, opanowanym tonem głosu. – I należy do mnie.

\- Chciałaś się ze mną spotkać, żeby przekazać mi, że przed tym całym chaosem byłaś agentką rządową? – zapytał się mężczyzna, zerkając z dezorientacją na Talię.

\- Nie. Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że wciąż _jestem_ agentką rządową. – Gareth po tych słowach westchnął lekko, po czym założył ręce na piersi, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia. – Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych wciąż istnieje i wciąż działa. To, co Amadeus wam powiedział, jest w stu procentach prawdą.

Gareth milczał przez długą chwilę. Po jakimś czasie zerknął jeszcze raz na legitymację Talii, a następnie dokładnie ją obejrzał ze wszystkich stron.

\- Dobrze… załóżmy, że ci wierzę. – powiedział w końcu. – Tylko co to właściwie zmienia?

Talia była przygotowana na to pytanie. Dlatego też o mały włos nie uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, zadowolona, że jak dotychczas wszystko idzie po jej myśli.

\- Jestem skłonna pomóc wam wszystkim, pomimo tego, co nam zrobiliście. – zaczęła. Jeden z ludzi Garetha już wystąpił z szeregu, chcąc ją ukarać, ale Gareth zatrzymał go stanowczym skinieniem dłoni. – Mogę wam załatwić amnestię, a do tego mogę was zaprowadzić do rządowego bunkra, w którym wszyscy będziemy bezpieczni. Wiem dokładnie, gdzie on się znajduje. Musicie tylko nas wypuścić, to wszystko.

Gareth przez jakiś czas nic nie odpowiadał. W końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozbawiony czymś niezmiernie.

\- To wszystko brzmi bardzo pięknie. Ale powiedz mi jeszcze jedno, moja droga… za co właściwie według ciebie powinniśmy dostać amnestię?

Tym razem Talia nie powstrzymała uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej ustach. I to pytanie przewidziała. Ona i Amadeus już domyślili się, co ukrywają ludzie z Terminusu. I zamierzała to teraz wykorzystać przeciwko nim.

\- Przyszło nam żyć w cholernie trudnych czasach. – zaczęła, patrząc się prosto w oczy Garetha. Ten milczał, uważnie jej słuchając. W napięciu czekał na to, co dziewczyna miała mu do powiedzenia. – Nie wiadomo, komu można ufać. Najbliższy przyjaciel może okazać się największym wrogiem.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? – spytał się nagle Gareth, przerywając dziewczynie.

Talia uśmiechnęła się gorzko, przez cały czas nie odrywając spojrzenia od Garetha.

\- Wiem, że ci ludzie, których zabraliście z drugiego kontenera, nie żyją. Wiem też, że to nie jest wszystko, co z nimi zrobiliście.

\- To znaczy? – Po tym pytaniu Talia pozwoliła sobie na chwilę milczenia. Widziała po minie Garetha, że jest wyraźnie zestresowany. Starał się to co prawda ukryć, ale kiepsko mu to szło. Talia nie dziwiła mu się ani trochę. Jakby nie patrzeć, za moment miała mu pokazać, że wie już o nim wszystko.

\- Ci ludzie stali się waszym pożywieniem. – powiedziała. – Jesteście przecież kanibalami, czyż nie?


	4. Bez drogi wyjścia

**Rozdział czwarty: Bez drogi wyjścia**

* * *

Przez długi czas Gareth nic nie mówił. Wpatrywał się tylko w Talię, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy.

Aż w końcu się nie uśmiechnął.

\- Miałem rację. – powiedział. Talia zmarszczyła brwi w dezorientacji, w napięciu czekając na to, co jeszcze mężczyzna powie. – To ty powinnaś przewodzić swojej grupie, a nie ten chłoptaś.

Talia nie była pewna, co powinna teraz odpowiedzieć. Gareth niby nie powiedział nic ważnego, ale tym jednym stwierdzeniem wprowadził ją w niezłą konsternację.

\- Mam nieco inny pomysł. – odezwał się nagle, nim Talia zdążyła wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź na to, co wcześniej powiedział. – To logiczne, że nie mogę wam jeszcze zaufać. Ale spokojnie, nie zamierzam wam nic zrobić. – dodał, gdy dziewczyna już chciała mu przerwać i znów bronić swoich ludzi. – Co powiesz na takie rozwiązanie: twoi ludzie dalej będą więźniami, ale nie staną się już „kolejnym daniem głównym". Odpowiada ci taka opcja?

\- Chwileczka… niech to dobrze zrozumiem. – zaczęła Talia. – Chcesz dalej trzymać moich ludzi w tym kontenerze, ale jednocześnie zapewniasz mnie, że nic nam nie zrobisz. Po prostu chcesz nas tu trzymać. Dobrze to zrozumiałam?

\- Mniej więcej. – odparł Gareth. – Mogę cię zapewnić, że wypuszczę ich, jeśli tylko udowodnią mi, że mogę im zaufać.

\- A jak mieliby to niby zrobić? – padło kolejne pytanie ze strony brunetki. – Zamknąłeś nas w wielkim kontenerze… czy co to tam jest. Jakim cudem moglibyśmy ci udowodnić, że jesteśmy godni zaufania, przebywając tam dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę?

\- Wiedziałem, że się o to spytasz. – powiedział Gareth. Talia prychnęła cicho, kręcąc z głową z rozbawieniem.

\- To oczywiste, że bym się o to pytała w pierwszej kolejności. To jedyne pytanie, jakie nasuwa się do głowy po usłyszeniu takiej „propozycji". – dziewczyna zamilkła na moment, przyglądając się uważnie Garethowi. – To jak, co mamy zrobić?

\- Oni nic nie muszą robić. – odparł mężczyzna. – Ale za to ty…

\- Pozwól, że ci już przerwę. – wcięła się Talia. W jednej sekundzie z osoby średnio spokojnej stała się osobą nabuzowaną złością. – Jeśli choć przez chwilę sądziłeś, że dam się wykorzystać jak jakaś ostatnia idiotka tylko dlatego, bo przetrzymujesz mnie i moich przyjaciół…

\- Nie! Nie, o Boże, nie o to mi chodziło! – Gareth wciąż się uśmiechał, ale w jego głosie Talia wyczuła nutę paniki. Nie była pewna, czy jej się to wydawało, czy nie, ale odniosła w pewnej chwili wrażenie, że ostatnim, co Gareth chciałby jej zrobić, to ją wykorzystać. Świadomość tego minimalnie ją uspokoiła. – Nie to ci chciałem zaoferować.

\- Dobrze. – oparła dziewczyna, biorąc następnie głęboki wdech. – Co zatem chciałeś mi zaproponować?

\- Zostaniesz jednym z moich łowców. – powiedział Gareth bez cienia wahania. Talia uniosła wysoko brwi w zdumieniu, przyglądając się stojącemu przed nią mężczyźnie z mieszaniną niedowierzania i dezorientacji. – Dołączysz na stałe do naszej grupy i będziesz jednym z moich ludzi.

Talia miała ochotę się roześmiać. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, co na tę ofertę odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony była to o wiele lepsza perspektywa niż stanie się zabawką tych wszystkich mężczyzn. Z drugiej strony jednak ostatnią rzeczą, jaką dziewczyna chciała robić, to polować i zabijać Bogu ducha winnych ludzi – a była pewna, że tym właśnie zajmowali się „łowcy" z Terminusu.

\- Niezbyt ciekawa ta oferta. – przyznała w końcu. – A nie macie czasem wolnego etatu w ogródku warzywnym?

Gareth po tych słowach zaśmiał się otwarcie, wyraźnie rozbawiony słowami dziewczyny.

\- Niestety, nie mamy. – odpowiedział po chwili. – I nie masz też raczej specjalnej możliwości wyboru. Jeśli na to nie przystaniesz, wówczas cała twoja grupa zostanie stracona jeszcze dzisiejszego dnia. Nie możemy przecież pozwolić sobie na marnowanie jedzenia dla tych, których i tak mamy zabić. – dodał na koniec.

Talia wiedziała, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Musiała się zgodzić na zostanie łowcą. Tylko w ten sposób mogła zapewnić swoim przyjaciołom bezpieczeństwo. I tak poniekąd cieszyła się, że Gareth zgodził się z nią porozmawiać, a także że w ogóle złożył jej jakąś ofertę – nawet jeśli niezbyt się jej spodobała.

_Nie chcę znów stać się mordercą. Nie teraz. Nie w momencie, gdy już tak dobrze mi szło. Cholera… ale nie mam innego wyjścia. Jeśli się na to nie zgodzę, to zginę nie tylko ja, ale i cała grupa Bogu ducha winnych ludzi. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Po prostu nie mogę._

\- Niech ci będzie. – powiedziała w końcu Talia. Gareth uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi. – Ale mam jeden warunek.

\- Jaki? – mężczyzna wciąż się uśmiechał. Młoda kobieta była pewna, że nic chyba nie zdołałoby wytrącić go teraz z równowagi.

\- Chcę się jeszcze jeden raz spotkać z moimi przyjaciółmi i przekazać im te informacje. Chcę, aby wiedzieli, że są bezpieczni. I chcę, aby dowiedzieli się tego bezpośrednio ode mnie.

\- Oczywiście. W pełni to rozumiem. – odpowiedział Gareth. – Mogę cię już teraz do nich zaprowadzić, jeśli tego chcesz.

\- Dobrze. – Talia bez wahania ruszyła za Garethem, gdy ten poprowadził ją jednym z bocznych korytarzy budynku w kierunku wąskiej klatki schodowej, przez którą wyszli na dziedziniec, na którym znajdowały się kontenery.

\- Masz piętnaście minut. – zapowiedział Talii Gareth, gdy tylko jego ludzie otworzyli drzwi i wpuścili dziewczynę do środka. – Nie więcej. Zdołasz się wyrobić w tym czasie?

\- Oczywiście. – Wraz z tym zapewnieniem Gareth polecił na chwilę zamknąć drzwi za Talią. Dziewczyna znalazła się na powrót wśród swoich przyjaciół.

\- Powiedz mi, że przystał na to, co mu zaproponowałaś. – powiedział Amadeus, gdy tylko jego przyjaciółka skierowała się w jego stronę.

\- I tak, i nie. – odparła Talia przyciszonym tonem głosu. – Pokazałam mu swoją odznakę i wyjaśniłam, że żadne z nas nie kłamie na temat tego, kim jesteśmy. Nie poruszył jednak dalej tego tematu. Chyba go to nawet za bardzo nie interesuje. Ale nic nam nie zrobi. – dodała szybko, widząc zaniepokojoną minę Amadeusa. – Nic nam nie zrobi. Jesteśmy bezpieczni.

\- Ale na pewno nie za darmo. – Harlan podszedł do Talii i Amadeusa, po czym założył ręce na piersi. – Czego chce w zamian?

\- Mnie. – agentka rządowa niechętnie udzieliła tej odpowiedzi. Wiedziała już, jaka będzie reakcja na tę wiadomość. I nie myliła się ani trochę.

\- Po moim trupie ten psychopata cię tknie. – syknął Amadeus, nastroszając się gwałtownie. – Nie pozwolę mu na to.

\- Nie chodzi mu o posiadanie mnie w takim sensie. – wytłumaczyła szybko Talia, chcąc zaoszczędzić jak najwięcej czasu na wyjaśnienie wszystkiego. – Zaoferował mi, że nic wam nie zrobi, ale w zamian za to, że zostanę jednym z jego łowców.

Na moment pomiędzy członkami grupy zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nikt nie był pewien, jak zareagować na tego newsa.

\- I co byś robiła jako ten łowca? – padło w końcu pytanie. Skierował je Amir, dotychczas stojący w milczeniu na uboczu.

Talia rzuciła mu długie, krytyczne spojrzenie.

\- A jak myślisz? – odpowiedziała. Amir poruszył się niespokojnie, zażenowany tym, że nie domyślił się wszystkiego szybciej. – Dobrze z Amadeusem podejrzewaliśmy. Ci ludzie to kanibale. Są jednak skłonni do współpracy. – dopowiedziała po chwili. – Nie będzie to łatwa decyzja, ale będziemy chyba musieli zaakceptować ich styl życia. Nie będziemy musieli przecież jeść tego, co oni, ale nie powinniśmy ich też za to krytykować. Na pewno będę w stanie wynegocjować z Garethem inną dietę dla naszej grupy, jeśli tylko udowodnię mu, że może mi zaufać.

\- Zrobisz to, co uważasz za słuszne. – stwierdził Amadeus po chwili namysłu. Zaraz potem uśmiechnął się blado, po czym zerknął na Talię z zaciekawieniem. – To ty powinnaś być szefową tej grupy, nie ja. O wiele lepiej się do tego nadajesz. Ja pewnie podczas tej rozmowy zwymyślałbym go od najgorszych i zepsuł wszystko.

\- Nie przesadzaj. – odparła Talia. Amadeus jednak pokręcił przecząco głową, przymykając przy tym na moment powieki.

\- Nie, Talia. To prawda. Ja jestem tylko osobą, która być może zdołałaby powstrzymać wirusa. Mogę być specem od wielu rzeczy, ale nie jestem urodzonym liderem tak jak ty. Mianowano mnie na głównego przywódcę grupy, bo mogę stworzyć odtrutkę na wirusa. Tylko dlatego.

\- Oboje jesteśmy liderami tej grupy. – zauważyła Talia. – To my ją stworzyliśmy. I my nią przewodzimy. Razem.

Amadeus uśmiechnął się blado do przyjaciółki.

\- Zrób to, o co ten maniak cię prosi. – powiedział po chwili. – Ale proszę cię… nie stawaj się jedną z nich. Nie w całości. Nie zmieniaj się w kanibala.

Talia zaśmiała się na te słowa gorzko. Wyraźnie ją rozbawiły.

\- Chyba nawet sam Pan Bóg by mnie do tego nie przekonał. – odpowiedziała w końcu, wciąż się śmiejąc co chwila.

Amadeus chciał jej coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili drzwi od kontenera otworzyły się z powrotem.

\- Czas minął. – dobiegł Talię głos Garetha. – Musisz już wyjść.

Dziewczyna rzuciła jeszcze jedno ostatnie spojrzenie swoim przyjaciołom, po czym posłusznie wyszła na zewnątrz. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, ludzie Garetha dokładnie zamknęli i zaryglowali drzwi. Talia nie miała już innego wyjścia, jak ruszyć za Garethem i pozostałymi i zobaczyć, co na nią teraz czekało.

Mężczyzna zaprowadził ją do sąsiedniego budynku, w którym, jak się okazało, znajdowały się kwatery sypialne mieszkańców Terminusu. Gareth poprowadził ją długimi korytarzami na drugie piętro. Tam po kilku minutach wolnego spaceru doszli w końcu do małego, raczej obskurnego pomieszczenia, w którym stało kilka prostych łóżek.

\- Tutaj śpi część członków grupy łowców. – wyjaśnił jej, gdy stanęli razem w wejściu do pomieszczenia. – Normalnie dałbym ci własny pokój, ale… no cóż… jeszcze ci nie za bardzo ufam. – tu Gareth rzucił jej krótki uśmiech, na który Talia jednak nie odpowiedziała. Dziewczyna tylko skinęła nieznacznie głową na znak, że zrozumiała to, co Gareth chciał jej przez to przekazać. – Kwatery tych bardziej „elitarnych" łowców są piętro wyżej, bliżej mojego pokoju. Jeśli wykażesz się i udowodnisz mi, że jesteś godna zaufania, to być może rozważę przeniesienie cię tam za jakiś czas.

\- Jak najbardziej wszystko rozumiem. – odpowiedziała Talia cichym, nader spokojnym tonem głosu. – Widziałeś już, do czego jestem zdolna.

\- Owszem, widziałem. – odparł Gareth. Oparł się plecami o framugę drzwi, wciąż przyglądając się Talii z zaciekawieniem. Dziewczyna niechętnie odwróciła się przodem do niego i zmusiła do wytrzymania jego intensywnego spojrzenia. – I właśnie dlatego przydzieliłem cię do grupy łowców.

Następnie Gareth odszedł, nie mówiąc jej już nic. Talia została sama, zdana już tylko na siebie.

Dziewczyna powoli podeszła do najbliższego łóżka, po czym usiadła na nim. Kilka minut później położyła się na nim. Nie zamknęła jednak jeszcze oczu – stwierdziła, że cierpliwie poczeka na powrót reszty rezydentów tej małej sypialni.

Jakieś pół godziny później pierwsi łowcy zaczęli się tu zbierać. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się choćby słowem do Talii – wszyscy najwyraźniej zostali już uprzedzeni przez Garetha o tym, że Talia dołączyła do ich grupy.

W końcu do pokoju wrócił ostatni lokator. Talia w ciszy czekała, aż niski, raczej drobny chłopak nie położy się w swoim łóżku. Dziewczyna wciąż czuwała aż do momentu, gdy nie usłyszała miarowego oddechu ostatniej z osób.

_Pierwsza noc przede mną._ – pomyślała, zamykając oczy i przekręcając się cicho na bok. – _Jutro okaże się, co naprawdę znaczy słowo „łowca" w słowniku tutejszych ludzi._


	5. Łowy

**Rozdział piąty: Łowy**

* * *

Przez kilka następnych dni Talia nie robiła praktycznie nic.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby przypadkiem Gareth jej nie oszukał. Jej jedynym zadaniem było łażenie za ludźmi Garetha i pilnowanie terenów azylu. Nic poza tym. Talia zaczynała się powoli martwić o to, że lider Terminusu coś knuje. Albo że szykuje dla niej coś o wiele gorszego.

Talia ani razu nie tknęła mięsa, które jej serwowano. Starała się jakoś przeżyć na warzywach i owocach, jakie podawano do „głównych dań". Za bardzo bała się, że to, co jej dają, to ludzkie mięso.

\- Nie będę tego jadła. Jeszcze nie teraz. – zapowiedziała Garethowi pierwszego dnia, gdy ten usiadł obok niej podczas wspólnego obiadu. – Potrzebuję na to jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Oczywiście. – odpowiedział jej wtedy mężczyzna. – Doskonale cię rozumiem. Do niczego cię nie będę zmuszał. Zaczniesz to jeść, gdy będziesz gotowa.

Kobieta wiedziała, że to, co mu powiedziała, to było jedno, wielkie kłamstwo. Nie zamierzała jeść ludzkiego mięsa ani teraz, ani później. Mogła mieć na swoim koncie kilka ludzkich żyć, ale nigdy nie zniżyłaby się do kanibalizmu. Wolała już głodować, niż zabić kogoś dla kawałka świeżego, soczystego mięsa.

Z obawą zatem wyczekiwała swoich pierwszych łowów. Piątego dnia pobytu w Terminusie udało jej się w końcu podsłuchać rozmowę dwóch łowców ze swojej grupy, że wkrótce zostaną wysłani poza granice obozu. Talia od razu domyśliła się, że oznaczało to, że mieli ruszyć na łowy. I była pewna, że zostanie przypisana do tej grupy. Gareth chciał przecież zobaczyć, czy dziewczyna naprawdę będzie potrafiła sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić, a także czy naprawdę może jej zaufać.

Szóstego dnia już niemalże wszyscy rozmawiali o nadchodzących łowach. Minimalnie uspokoiło to Talię – teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, że Gareth nic nie kombinował. Wciąż jednak obawiała się tego, co przyjdzie jej robić podczas tych łowów. Naprawdę nie chciała polować na niewinnych, nieuzbrojonych, przerażonych ludzi. Z dwojga złego już o wiele bardziej wolałaby zostać wrzucona do jamy wypełnionej głodnymi truposzami. Ich przynajmniej nie wahałaby się zabić.

Dokładnie tydzień po tym, jak Gareth zawarł z nią tę umowę, została obudzona wczesnym rankiem przez jednego z ludzi. Zaspana i na wpół przytomna, dopiero po długiej chwili zorientowała się, że osobą, która ją obudziła, był sam Gareth.

\- Pora wstawać, śpioszku. – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej z zadowoleniem. – Ubieraj się szybko. Chcę cię gdzieś zabrać.

_Łowy. To na pewno chodzi o te przeklęte łowy._ Talia niechętnie wstała z łóżka i przeszła do małego, ciasnego pomieszczenia połączonego z główną sypialnią grupy, gdzie przebrała się w prosty podkoszulek, długie do kostek ciemne, przylegające spodnie, i związała swoje włosy w prosty, wysoki kucyk. Następnie wyszła na korytarz, gdzie Gareth cierpliwie na nią czekał.

\- Szybko ci z tym poszło. – przyznał mężczyzna, idąc obok Talii przez długi korytarz w stronę wyjścia z budynku. – Theresa obudziła się prawie pół godziny przez tobą, a wciąż nie jest gotowa.

\- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. – odparła dziewczyna z iście stoickim spokojem. – W mojej pracy nie możesz pozwolić sobie na żadne powolne czy opóźnione reakcje. A gdy tak cały czas działasz w biegu, w końcu wchodzi ci to w rutynę, i działasz w ten sposób nawet poza pracą.

Talia starała się utrzymać tę rozmowę możliwie na jak najnormalniejszym poziomie. Była przekonana, że jeśli Gareth zobaczy, że gra ona tak, jak on tego chce, to szybciej zdobędzie jego zaufanie. Mogła nie jeść tego, co jej serwowano, ale we wszystkich innych sytuacjach zachowywała się bez zarzutu. Tak też miało być tym razem.

_Być może, jeśli zdołam go do siebie wystarczająco dobrze przekonać, będę mogła go potem łatwiej załatwić._ – pomyślała, zerkając ukradkiem na Garetha. – _Wystarczyłoby tylko, żeby stał się mniej uważny. Potrzebuję tylko jednej odpowiedniej chwili… bez swojego lidera być może ci ludzie nie będą już dla nas takim zagrożeniem._

Gareth tymczasem wyprowadził ją z budynku i skierował się dalej, w stronę granic Terminusu. Talia, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyła za nim.

Zaraz przy bramie czekało na nich trzech łowców. Widząc ich, Talia poczuła niemiły ścisk w brzuchu. Była pewna, że zaraz zobaczy jakichś ludzi, spętanych i czekających na to, żeby wypuścić ich w las i posłać za nimi łowców. Zdziwiła się zatem, gdy nikogo takiego nie dostrzegła.

\- Nastał dzień łowów. – wyjaśnił jej Gareth. Zaraz potem skinął na jednego z mężczyzn. Ten podszedł do Talii i bez słowa podał jej nóż myśliwski. Dziewczyna niepewnie przyjęła ją, po czym spojrzała się pytająco na Garetha, który cierpliwie stał obok niej, czekając na jej reakcję.

\- Gdzie dokładnie się udajemy? – spytała się w końcu, nie mogąc już znieść tego napięcia.

\- Nieco dalej w lesie grupa zwiadowców wypatrzyła hordę żywych trupów zmierzających w tę stronę. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Normalnie zaczekalibyśmy, aż nie dotrą tutaj, a wtedy kazałbym otworzyć do nich ogień. Ale zaraz za nimi czai się kolejna horda, jeszcze większa. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, aby i tamte stwory tu dotarły. Moglibyśmy nie zdołać wybić wszystkich na czas. Dlatego udamy się wytłuc tę mniejszą grupkę, aby tamta większa horda tu nie nadciągnęła.

Słysząc to, Talia momentalnie poczuła narastającą w sercu ulgę. _Nie muszę zabijać nikogo żywego._ – pomyślała._ Tyle dobrego._

\- Dziewczyna nie dostanie żadnej broni palnej? – spytał się nagle jeden z łowców. Gareth pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nikt z nas nie bierze broni palnej. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Zajmiemy się nimi po cichu. Nie możemy ściągnąć na siebie uwagi większej hordy.

Zaraz potem cała piątka wyruszyła w stronę miejsca, które wskazali wcześniej zwiadowcy. Talia jeszcze przed dotarciem tam dostrzegła kilku nieumarłych, przedzierających się wolno pomiędzy drzewami w ich stronę.

\- Czas oczyścić teren. – mruknął jeden z łowców im towarzyszących, niewysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna po czterdziestce. Zaraz potem rzucił się jako pierwszy w stronę nadciągających nieumarłych, powalając jednego po drugim bez cienia strachu.

Talia bez wahania ruszyła za nim. Nie patrzyła się już nawet na pozostałych – doskoczyła do pierwszego nieumarłego, po czym przycisnęła go mocno do pobliskiego drzewa i przebiła jego czaszkę nożem.

_Bądź cały czas w pogotowiu._ – przypomniała sobie, gdy powaliła piątego truposza._ – To wciąż może być pułapka. Gareth może chcieć się ciebie w ten sposób pozbyć. Uważaj nie tylko na trupy. Uważaj też na żywych._

Po chwili Talia dostrzegła resztę hordy, o której mówił Gareth. W sumie było tam ponad trzydziestu nieumarłych, może nawet więcej. Talia wolała nawet nie myśleć o tym, jak duża musi być ta druga horda, skoro już tej Gareth się obawiał.

Dziewczyna zdecydowała się nie oszczędzać. W ciągu kilku minut zabiła co najmniej kilkunastu nieumarłych. Pozostałym również się poszczęściło – w niecały kwadrans cała horda została zniszczona.

\- Poszło nam całkiem nieźle. – przyznał jeden z łowców, wycierając swój nóż o materiał spodni. – To była bułka z masłem.

\- To fakt. – odparł drugi mężczyzna. – Wręcz poszło nam za łatwo.

Już to jedno zdanie sprawiło, że Talia poczuła nagle zimny dreszcz na plecach. Zaczęła przeczuwać coś złego. Mężczyzna miał rację – poszło im zdecydowanie za łatwo. Los nigdy nie był taki łaskawy. Musiał być w tym jakiś haczyk.

\- Jak daleko stąd znajduje się ta druga horda? – spytała się Talia. Gareth zamarł na moment, zastanawiając się intensywnie nad odpowiedzią.

\- Dobre kilkanaście mil stąd. – odpowiedział po chwili mężczyzna. Talia wyłapała jednak w jego głosie wahanie. Sam Gareth nie był pewien tej odpowiedzi. Świadomość tego ani trochę nie poprawiła jej humoru. Wręcz przeciwnie; Talia była pewna, że zaraz czeka ich coś jeszcze gorszego. Po prostu to czuła. Żyła wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że przewrotność losu była czymś, co ludzi znajdujących się w takiej sytuacji jak oni spotykało praktycznie zawsze.

I, jak zawsze, nie myliła się.

Talia miała ochotę przeklinać fakt, że zawsze ma rację w takich sytuacjach. Gdy tylko zza drzew wyszła pierwsza grupka truposzy, będących zapewne częścią znacznie większej hordy, dziewczyna zaczęła mentalnie kląć gorzej niż szewc.

_Moglibyśmy uciec._ – pomyślała jeszcze, ujmując mocniej rękojeść noża, gdy jeden z chodzących trupów wyczuł ją i zaczął się kierować w jej stronę. – _Ale wtedy wszyscy ludzie w __Terminusie__ zostaliby narażeni na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. A wśród tych ludzi są przecież moi przyjaciele._

Inni zdawali się myśleć podobnie jak ona. Rzucili się na nowo przybyłe trupy, zabijając je najszybciej, jak tylko się dało. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że wkrótce czeka ich jeszcze gorsza jatka. I że jeśli będą nieuważni, to jak nic skończą jako pożywka dla tych kreatur.

Talia powaliła właśnie dwa trupy i próbowała przebić nożem czaszkę trzeciego, gdy nagle usłyszała czyjś zduszony okrzyk. Instynktownie wywarła nieco większy napór i odepchnęła trupa od siebie, powalając go tym na ziemię. Następnie szybko przebiła jego czaszkę ostrzem, po czym obróciła się w stronę hałasu.

_O jasna cholera. Ja to mam pecha, naprawdę._

Gareth znajdował się na ziemi, przygwożdżony przez dwa trupy. Jeszcze jakoś z nimi walczył, ale nie wyglądało to za ciekawie. Już wkrótce przynajmniej jeden z nich miał z nim wygrać i zatopić swoje zęby w jego ciele.

Talia zdecydowała się zaufać swojemu instynktowi. Podbiegła szybko do Garetha i skoczyła na plecy jednego z trupów. Wbiła następnie nóż w jego czaszkę aż po sam trzonek.

_Jeden z głowy._ – pomyślała, zerkając szybko na nieruchome, na wpół przegniłe ciało. – _Został jeszcze jeden._

Drugi truposz zdawał się nieco silniejszy od swojego towarzysza. Był już centymetry od ugryzienia Garetha w szyję.

_Daj mu umrzeć._ – przeszło nagle dziewczynie przez głowę. – _Uratujesz tym swoich przyjaciół._

_Albo przyspieszę ich śmierć._ Talia kopnęła trupa z całej siły, zmuszając go tym, aby upadł na ziemię obok nich. Ten ruch spowodował, że dziewczyna upadła na Garetha. Talia nie miała jednak czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, w jakiej pozycji się w tej chwili znalazła. Trup bowiem wciąż żył. I wciąż chciał ich dostać.

\- Zepchnij mnie z siebie. – nakazała Garethowi. Mężczyzna tylko spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją. – No już, zrób to!

Gareth w końcu zrobił to, co Talia mu nakazała. Zepchnął ją prosto w stronę nadciągającego truposza.

Tego właśnie dziewczyna oczekiwała. Ustawiła odpowiednio prawą nogę, upadając na ziemię, tak że zdołała przygwoździć do niej trupa. Następnie zamachnęła się szybko nożem i wbiła go w sam środek czoła. Trup od razu znieruchomiał, wreszcie martwy na stałe.

Dopiero wtedy Talia zdecydowała się zainteresować tym, co jest z Garethem, i czy mężczyzna na pewno jest cały i zdrowy. Mimowolnie odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy nie dostrzegła na jego ciele żadnych ran po ukąszeniach.

Gareth tymczasem przyglądał się Talii z rosnącym zdumieniem. Wszystko, co właśnie się stało, dopiero do niego docierało.

_Czy ona właśnie mnie…?_

Nagle Talia ujęła mocniej trzonek noża. Gareth momentalnie znieruchomiał, przeczuwając najgorsze. Był pewien, że dziewczyna zechce teraz wykorzystać sytuację i go zabić. Nikt przecież nie zwracał na nich uwagi – wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci swoimi walkami. Mimo to chciał już krzyknąć po pomoc – kto wie, może a nuż któryś z łowców zdołałby dotrzeć do niego na czas.

Nie zdążył jednak. Talia zamachnęła się i rzuciła nożem prosto przed siebie, trafiając w sam środek swojego celu.

Trup, jaki właśnie miał zaatakować Garetha, padł jak długi na ziemię tuż za nim. Mężczyzna obrócił się szybko, mrugając z zaskoczenia oczami. Przez długi czas nie był w stanie nic z siebie wydusić.

Talia tymczasem wstała z ziemi i ruszyła powoli w stronę trupa, którego właśnie zabiła. Chciała zabrać nóż i ruszyć do dalszej walki. Wokół nich wciąż znajdowało się kilku nieumarłych, jakimi trzeba było się zająć jak najszybciej. Zdziwiła się zatem, gdy Gareth również wstał, ale tylko po to, aby zagrodzić jej drogę.

_O co mu może chodzić?_ Talia spojrzała się prosto w oczy mężczyzny, zastanawiając się, co za chwilę od niego usłyszy. Zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, gdy Gareth uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż się w nią wpatrując w ten dziwny, dość niepokojący sposób.

\- Co? – wydukała w końcu dziewczyna, nie mogąc już znieść tej niepewności. Kątem oka zerknęła przelotnie wokół siebie, upewniając się, że w pobliżu nie czają się żadne truposze, na jakie trzeba uważać.

\- Nic takiego. – odparł Gareth. Talia skupiła całą swoją uwagę ponownie na nim. – Widzę tylko, że chyba właśnie zasłużyłaś sobie na mały awans.

_Mały awans? O co mu…?_

I nagle wszystko zrozumiała.

Na ustach Talii pojawił się mały uśmiech, przypominający ten, który przed chwilą posłał jej Gareth. Już wszystko wiedziała. Już zrozumiała, że podczas walki podjęła właściwą decyzję.

Ocaliła Garetha. Udowodniła, że nawet w najtrudniejszej sytuacji będzie mógł jej zaufać. A teraz miała otrzymać za to nagrodę.

_Jeszcze trochę, moi przyjaciele._ – pomyślała, wciąż się uśmiechając. – _Wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę. Już niedługo będziemy wolni. Osobiście tego dopilnuję._


	6. Mglista przeszłość

**Rozdział szósty: Mglista przeszłość**

* * *

Talia dobrze zrobiła, ratując tamtego dnia Garetha.

W ciągu następnych kilku dni większość członków jej grupy została wypuszczona na wolność. Gareth uwolnił przede wszystkim trójkę dzieci, a także nastoletnią Katie oraz rodziców dwójki dzieci, Mirandę i Juana. W dniu, w którym Talia zdecydowała się skonfrontować z Garethem odnośnie wypuszczenia pozostałych członków jej grupy, mężczyzna wypuścił jeszcze na wolność Mitcha. Uwięzieni pozostali zatem tylko Harlan, Amadeus i Amir.

\- Możesz im zaufać, naprawdę. – zapewniała Garetha Talia. – Żaden z nich nie sprzeciwi się panującym tu zasadom i hierarchii. Z pewnością zrozumieli już, jak wszystko tutaj działa.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Do tego czasu zostaną oni jednak w karcerze. Wolę nie ryzykować życia swoich ludzi.

\- Dobrze. – Talia wiedziała lepiej od kogokolwiek innego ze swojej grupy, żeby nie sprzeciwiać się takiej decyzji. Widziała po Garethcie, że ten jest już bliski zaakceptowania ich wszystkich. Jedyne, co musiała jeszcze zrobić, to tylko trochę poczekać. – Gareth… – dziewczyna zatrzymała lidera Terminusu, gdy ten już miał odchodzić. – Mam jeszcze tylko jedną sprawę do ciebie.

\- Jaką? – spytał się jej Gareth, uśmiechając się do niej przyjaźnie. Od chwili, gdy Talia go uratowała, Gareth stał się dla niej o wiele milszy. Talia raz za razem dziękowała samej sobie za ten czyn. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, sytuacja i jej i jej przyjaciół mogłaby się potoczyć kompletnie inaczej.

\- Chodzi o dzieci. – zaczęła Talia. – Chciałabym… chciałabym, żebyście nie dawali im ludzkiego mięsa do jedzenia. Lepiej będzie dla wszystkich, jeśli nie będzie się ich w to mieszało.

Gareth przytaknął w zamyśleniu głową, rozważając w myślach propozycję Talii.

\- Dobrze. Niech będzie. – odpowiedział w końcu. Talia odetchnęła z ulgą, słysząc to.

\- Co „niech będzie"? – Talia obróciła się w tym samym momencie, w którym do niej i Garetha podeszła matka mężczyzny, Mary. Kobieta przyjrzała się nieufnie Talii, nim nie przeniosła swojej uwagi na syna. – Na co właśnie jej pozwoliłeś?

\- Na nic takiego, matko. – zapewnił ją Gareth. Talia momentalnie wyczuła zmianę w jego zachowaniu; Gareth stał się nieco spięty i mniej pewny siebie. Mary, mimo że nie stała wysoko w społeczności Terminusu, to jednak zdawała się trzymać swojego syna na krótkiej smyczy. Nie spodobało się to Talii. Wolałaby, żeby Gareth był wobec kobiety bardziej niezależny. Wtedy ona sama mogłaby łatwiej na niego wpłynąć. A tak Gareth będzie musiał wybrać pomiędzy racjami dwóch kobiet. I Talia nie była pewna, czy to ona wygra to starcie. – Talia poprosiła mnie tylko o to, żebyśmy nie dawali dzieciom z jej grupy ludzkiego mięsa.

\- A dlaczego mamy tego nie robić? – zdziwiła się kobieta. – Dzieci z Terminusu jakoś jedzą to mięso i nie narzekają. Co, czyżby dzieciaki z jej grupy były od naszych lepsze? – Mary przeniosła spojrzenie z powrotem na Talię. – I pewnie ty i cała reszta też odmówicie jedzenia mięsa, co? Próbujesz tu mały bunt rozpocząć, czy co?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. – powiedziała Talia. Z trudem trzymała swoje emocje na wodzy. Ta kobieta potrafiła wyzwolić w niej instynkty, o których nie myślała, że je jeszcze posiada. Instynkty, z których Talia ani trochę nie była dumna. – Przekonam pozostałych, że to jest jedyne wyjście, żeby tu przetrwać. Potem najwyżej będą się mentalnie biczować za to, co robili, by przetrwać.

Gareth wydawał się być pozytywnie zaskoczony jej słowami. Był pewien, że Talia będzie się opierała tej idei. Tymczasem jednak dziewczyna zdecydowała się obrać mądrzejszą drogę i „pójść z żywiołem", woląc przetrwać i żyć dalej, aniżeli zastanawiać się nad własnymi moralnymi posunięciami.

Mary prychnęła z niesmakiem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jakoś ci nie ufam. – powiedziała. – Mówisz tak tylko po to, żeby przekonać do siebie mojego syna. Chcesz nim zmanipulować i zmienić tu wszystko. Chcesz wprowadzić tu chaos.

\- Mamo, uspokój się. – poprosił kobietę Gareth, biorąc krok wprzód. Mary uciszyła go jednak stanowczym gestem dłoni.

\- Nie uspokoję się. – przerwała mu gwałtownie Mary. Spojrzenie jej jasnych, niebieskich oczu było utkwione teraz wyłącznie w osobie Talii. Dziewczyna dzielnie znosiła jej spojrzenie, zmuszając się do patrzenia się jej prosto w oczy. Nie zamierzała dać tej kobiecie satysfakcji z pokonania jej. Nie urodziła się przegraną, i z pewnością nie zamierza się stać jedną teraz. Wygra to starcie. I wygra następne, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. Była wojownikiem. A wojownicy nigdy się nie poddają. – Ta dziewczyna i jej ludzie sprowadzą na nas zagładę. Pomnisz jeszcze moje słowa, Gareth. – kobieta wreszcie obróciła się w stronę swojego syna. – Nie wolno im ufać. To wciąż są nasi wrogowie.

\- To _nie są_ nasi wrogowie! – wybuchł Gareth, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. Talia mimowolnie uniosła brwi, zaskoczona tym nagłym aktem odwagi ze strony mężczyzny. Była pewna, że dłużej zajmie mu postawienie się matce. – Talia ocaliła mi życie na polowaniu. Mogła pozwolić truposzom mnie rozerwać na strzępy. Mogła mnie też zabić; nikt przecież się nie patrzył. Wszyscy byli zajęci walczeniem o własne życia. Ale ona zdołała jednocześnie rzucić się w ferwor walki i nie zapomnieć przy tym o swoich towarzyszach. Takich jak ona nie możemy skazywać na śmierć. Tacy jak ona powinni przeżyć. – gdy Mary chciała mu przerwać, Gareth uniósł dłoń, nakazując matce, aby milczała. – Mam dosyć tej kłótni. Porozmawiamy o tym później, matko. Talia… – Gareth obrócił się w stronę swojej towarzyszki. – Chodź. Chciałbym jeszcze z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

Talia posłusznie poszła za Garethem. Odprowadzało ją nieufne, nienawistne spojrzenie Mary. Talia odprężyła się dopiero, gdy razem z Garethem weszli z powrotem do budynku, i gdy Mary nie było już w zasięgu wzroku dziewczyny.

\- Gdzie idziemy? – spytała się, gdy weszli na drugie piętro.

\- Na dach. – odpowiedział jej Gareth. Talia uniosła wysoko brwi, zaskoczona. – Zdecydowałem, że pójdziesz ze mną na wartę.

_Warta. No tak. Przecież oni się zmieniają na dachach co cztery godziny. Teraz pewnie nastała kolej Garetha._ Talia nie została jeszcze przypisana do żadnej grupy wartowniczej. Gareth uznał ją już jednak za jednego z łowców – a to oni zwykle odbywali warty. Wychodziło z tego zatem na to, że to będzie pierwsza oficjalna warta Talii. I na dodatek miała ją odbyć z Garethem.

Razem wyszli w końcu na dach budynku. Zajęli miejsca po przeciwnych końcach północnej ściany budynku. Talia przysiadła ostrożnie obok karabinu maszynowego, jaki był tu postawiony. Przez jakiś czas obserwowała terytoria otaczające Terminus. Dopiero teraz, znajdując się na takiej wysokości, mogła dostrzec, jak wielki potencjał to miejsce posiada. Przy odrobinie wysiłku i sporej ilości odpowiednich materiałów budowlanych, to miejsce można by spokojnie można było przerobić na niezłą mini-metropolię. Można by było nawet otoczyć Terminus betonowym murem, a niektóre budynki odnowić lub rozbudować. To miejsce we właściwych rękach zdecydowanie mogłoby posłużyć za kolebkę nowej, post-apokaliptycznej cywilizacji.

Minęła prawie godzina, gdy Talia dostrzegła kątem oka, że Gareth zbliża się do niej. Dziewczyna siedziała jednak niewzruszona. Obróciła się dopiero wtedy, gdy Gareth usiadł obok niej, tuż przy gzymsie budynku.

\- Twoja mamuśka to niezły kawał roboty. – powiedziała Talia, uśmiechając się lekko. – Już trochę minęło od tej naszej rozmowy, a ja dalej rozpatruję jej słowa. – dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko i zamknęła na moment powieki, rozkoszując się ciepłem słońca, które znajdowało się teraz w zenicie. – Musi mnie naprawdę nie znosić, skoro wciąż mi nie ufa.

\- To nie tak. – Talia uchyliła nieco powieki i spojrzała się spod nich na Garetha. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w horyzont przed sobą, wyraźnie zamyślony. – Po prostu złe doświadczenia z przeszłości nauczyły ją, że nie wolno ufać nikomu.

_I oto moja szansa._ Talia usiadła prosto i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na Garethcie._ Otwiera się przede mną. Jeśli dobrze tą rozmową pokieruję, to jak nic zyskam dobrego przyjaciela w osobie lidera __Terminusu__. Lepiej być nie mogło._

\- Co takiego tu się stało? – spytała się cichym głosem, doskonale udając zaniepokojenie i zaciekawienie. Talia już wcześniej zauważyła, że niektórzy mieszkańcy Terminusu dziwnie się zachowują w obecności nowych osób. Coś musiało się tu zatem stać, skoro tak wiele osób utraciło zaufanie do nieznajomych. – Jeśli mogę się o to pytać, oczywiście. – dodała szybko, napotykając spojrzenie Garetha. – Nie chcę przypadkiem rozdrapać czyichś starych ran.

\- Nie, o nic takiego nie musisz się martwić. – zapewnił ją Gareth, uśmiechając się słabo. – Ale… tak, lepiej o tym nie wspominać przy niektórych. Szczególnie przy kobietach.

_O-oł. Będzie nieciekawie. I prawdopodobnie drastycznie._ Talia przygotowała się na najgorsze. Wiele widziała w swoim dwudziestopięcioletnim życiu. Profesje jej rodziców zapewniły jej wystarczająco „rozrywek", mogących z łatwością zrujnować zdrowie mentalne niejednej osoby.

\- Historia jest w sumie dość krótka. – zaczął Gareth. Talia milczała, słuchając uważnie każdego jego słowa. Rozpoczęła tę konwersację, udając tylko zainteresowanie. Teraz była szczerze ciekawa tego, co Gareth miał jej do powiedzenia. – Terminus z założenia miał być miejscem dla wszystkich ocalałych. Założyliśmy je, żeby móc stworzyć tu nowe miejsce do życia. Liczyliśmy na to, że każdy nowy, kto tu trafi, będzie podzielał tę ideę. Ale tak nie było. – Gareth westchnął ciężko, a Talia od razu domyśliła się, że to wspomnienie nie należy do najmilszych. Milczała wciąż jednak, pozwalając Garethowi na spokojnie opowiedzieć całą historię. – Pojawiła się tu w pewnym momencie grupa mężczyzn. Myśleliśmy, że tak jak my szukają ratunku w tym porąbanym świecie. Myliliśmy się jednak. – Gareth na moment przeniósł spojrzenie na Talię. Dziewczyna wytrzymała jego intensywne spojrzenie. Po kilku sekundach Gareth znów odwrócił spojrzenie w przestrzeń przed nimi. – Ci ludzie napadli na nas i zabili wielu z naszych. Resztę zamknęli w wagonach towarowych. A potem… – Gareth spuścił wzrok, oddychając ciężko. Talia od razu wszystko zrozumiała.

\- Kobiety. – wyszeptała. Poczuła nagle ukłucie żalu do Mary. Już zrozumiała jej nieufność i nienawiść do obcych. Ona sama pewnie zachowywałaby się podobnie, gdyby przyszło jej przeżyć coś takiego. – Zgwałcili je.

Gareth tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

\- Głodzili nas przez tygodnie. W końcu jednak zdołaliśmy się wydostać. Sytuacja obróciła się na naszą korzyść. Wyłapaliśmy wszystkich, co do jednego, i wybiliśmy ich, uprzednio ich torturując. Tylko ich lidera zostawiliśmy przy życiu. – dodał na koniec. Talia spojrzała się na niego ze zdumieniem, rozchylając nieznacznie usta dla spotęgowania efektu emocji, jaką właśnie odczuwała. – Do dzisiejszego dnia siedzi uwięziony w jednym z wagonów. – tu Gareth wskazał skinieniem ręki na teren znajdujący się tuż pod nimi. Na dużym placu stało co najmniej sześć wagonów towarowych. Gareth wskazał na ten znajdujący się najbardziej po lewej, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Torturowaliśmy go dniami i nocami za to, co nam zrobił. W końcu złamaliśmy go psychicznie. Siedzi tam teraz i wyje czasami, jak jakiś porąbany wilk do księżyca. I będzie tam gnił tak długo, jak tylko tego zapragniemy.

Talia nie zamierzała oceniać ani Garetha, ani jego ludzi za to, co zrobili tym gwałcicielom. Dziewczyna czuła, że gdyby to ona była na ich miejscu, zrobiłaby to samo.

\- To przez nich obraliście taką drogę, prawda? – spytała się po chwili milczenia, obracając się przodem do Garetha. – Po tym, co przeszliście, nie mieliście innego wyjścia. Coś takiego zmienia człowieka bezpowrotnie.

\- W obecnym świecie jesteś albo zwierzyną, na którą się poluje, albo łowcą, który zagarnia najlepsze łupy. – powiedział Gareth. – Do tamtego feralnego dnia sądziliśmy, że wszyscy ludzie są równi sobie. Po tym wszystkim odkryliśmy jednak, że prawda jest zupełnie inna. Albo polujesz na innych, albo oni polują na ciebie. Zdecydowałem się na taki krok, bo miałem dosyć bycia ofiarą.

Po jego słowach pomiędzy nim a Talią zapadło milczenie. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, co powinna teraz powiedzieć – i czy w ogóle powinna się odezwać.

_Gdy już myślałam, że nie znajdę w nich nic, co będzie ich usprawiedliwiało… coś się jednak znalazło. Być może ci ludzie po prostu potrzebują kogoś, kto wyprowadzi ich z tego chaosu, do którego zostali brutalnie zepchnięci?_

\- No… opowiedziałem ci co nieco o sobie i swojej przeszłości. – dobiegł ją nagle głos Garetha. Talia otrząsnęła się i wyrwała z zamyślenia. Spojrzała się na Garetha, który teraz uśmiechał się lekko. – Może opowiesz mi teraz coś o sobie? – Talia zaśmiała się cicho na te słowa.

\- Nic chyba nie przebije twojej historii. – zażartowała. – A zresztą, raczej nie chciałbyś chyba słuchać mojego biadolenia o porąbanym dzieciństwie.

Gareth zmarszczył brwi, słysząc to.

\- „Porąbanym dzieciństwie"? – spytał się.

\- Długa historia. Bardzo długa. – dodała szybko Talia, gdy Gareth już chciał coś wtrącić.

\- Daj spokój. – zachęcił ją mężczyzna. – Umiesz dobrze walczyć… bardzo dobrze. – poprawił się Gareth, dostrzegając znaczące spojrzenie dziewczyny. Oboje zaśmiali się w tym samym czasie. – Widać do tego po tobie, że jesteś urodzoną liderką. No i jesteś też agentką rządową. – dodał na koniec, wskazując dłonią na pasek dziewczyny, za którym miała schowaną swoją odznakę. – Historia o tym, jak do tego doszłaś, nie może być nudna.

Talia zawahała się przez chwilę. Nie była pewna, czy mogła mu zaufać na tyle, aby powiedzieć mu prawdę.

_A, chrzanić to._ – pomyślała w końcu. – _Świat, który znaliśmy, już nie istnieje. Nie ma zatem sensu dłużej się z tym kryć._

\- No dobrze. – Talia wzięła jeden długi, głęboki wdech, nim nie rozpoczęła swojej opowieści. – Żeby wszystko miało sens, muszę ci najpierw opowiedzieć nieco o moich rodzicach.

Gareth skinął głową, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że Talia zdecydowała się mu zdradzić coś na swój temat. Wyraźnie wyczekiwał tej historii. Talia zauważyła, że Gareth naprawdę był nią zainteresowany; takich iskier zaintrygowania, jakie migotały w jego orzechowych oczach, nie dało się w żaden sposób podrobić. Nawet najlepszy aktor nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. To sprawiło, że Talia nieco się odprężyła, i szybko wznowiła opowiadanie swojej historii.

\- Moja mama pracowała w podobnym zawodzie, w którym ja pracuję teraz. Też była francuską agentką rządową. – Talia zamilkła na moment, aby dokładniej przyjrzeć się reakcji Garetha. Jak na razie przykuła jego uwagę. Była jednak pewna, że po tym, co zaraz powie, przykuje uwagę mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej. – Ale nie tylko. W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi moja mama pracowała jeszcze dla jednego wywiadu. Wrogiego Francji.

\- Była podwójną agentką. – powiedział Gareth. Talia tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, potwierdzając teorię Garetha.

\- To pracując dla tego drugiego wywiadu poznała mojego ojca. Był z pochodzenia Norwegiem, ale już lata temu porzucił swój rodzinny kraj. Pracował dla tego, kto był gotów zapłacić mu największą sumę.

\- Był najemnikiem? – zdumiał się Gareth.

\- Tak jakby. – odparła Talia. – Przede wszystkim był strzelcem wyborowym i płatnym zabójcą.

\- Wow. – Gareth otworzył szeroko usta w niemym okrzyku zaskoczenia.

Talia tylko przytaknęła skinieniem głowy i uśmiechając się przy tym łobuzersko.

\- Ich związek był niczym z jakiegoś filmu akcji – szybki, intensywny i przepełniony niebezpieczeństwami. Gdy się urodziłam, jasnym dla nich się stało, że stanę się taka jak oni. Już w wieku dwunastu lat mówiłam biegle w pięciu językach, trenowałam z ojcem różne style sztuk walki, a do tego byłam uczona strzelania z kilku rodzajów broni palnej. Uczono mnie też posługiwania się bronią białą.

\- Wow. – Gareth powtórzył po raz drugi. Nie wiedział, w jaki inny sposób mógł skomentować to, co właśnie słyszał.

\- Mhm. – Talia zaśmiała się cicho, rozbawiona reakcjami Garetha. – Rodzice czekali, aż nauczę się mówić i chodzić. Gdy tylko to opanowałam, szkolenie się rozpoczęło. Mama i tata chcieli zrobić ze mnie kolejnego najemnika i tajnego agenta.

\- I tak się stało? – dociekał Gareth. Talia przytaknęła cichym „mhm".

\- Mając piętnaście lat pojechałam z tatą na pierwszą misję. – powiedziała. – Głównie kryłam się na tyłach i wszystko obserwowałam, gotując się do swojej pierwszej prawdziwej, solowej misji. Doczekałam się takiej po następnych pięciu miesiącach wnikliwych obserwacji swoich rodziców w akcji. Ale, niestety, nasza sielanka nie trwała długo.

\- Co się stało? – spytał się Gareth po chwili milczenia, jaka zapadła po tych słowach. – Coś złego?

Talia przytaknęła nikłym skinieniem głowy.

\- Tata wybrał się na misję do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Miał przechwycić jakieś super tajne akta. Byłam z nim wtedy, gdy zginął. – Talia zamknęła na moment oczy. Mimo że od tamtego wydarzenia minęło już dziewięć lat, wizja jej ojca zabijanego przez agenta rządowego USA wciąż była zbyt bolesna. – Mnie oszczędzono. Zobaczyli we mnie potencjał i dali mu wybór: albo wydam miejsce pobytu swojej matki i pozostanę na wolności, albo będę trzymała buzię na kłódkę i trafię do końca życia do więzienia.

\- Wybrałaś to pierwsze. – Talia nie musiała tego w żaden sposób potwierdzać. Fakt, że teraz z nim tu była i opowiadała mu o tym, mówił sam za siebie.

\- Przez następne lata uczyłam się manipulacji, polityki, kłamania, i kilku innych psychologicznych rzeczy pod okiem najlepszych agentów rządowych. – powiedziała. – Byłam już wyszkolona pod względem fizycznym. Teraz przyszedł czas na nauki psychologiczne, które tylko dodatkowo mnie „udoskonaliły". Gdy tylko skończyłam osiemnaście lat, oficjalnie włączono mnie w poczet tajnych agentów rządowych. Wysyłali nas na najtrudniejsze misje, chcąc w ten sposób sprawdzać nas jeszcze bardziej. – Talia uśmiechnęła się nagle słabo na wspomnienie czegoś, po czym pokręciła głową, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiona. – Wiele razy mi mówiono, że jestem ich „skarbem narodowym". Jedną z najlepszych agentek, jakie tylko mogli zdobyć. Dlatego byłam pewna, że gdy to wszystko się zaczęło, to rząd pośle po mnie kogoś. Ale tak się niestety nie stało. Zdołałam jednak na własną rękę dotrzeć do bazy, w której pracowano nad broniami biologicznymi. Od razu domyśliłam się, że tam wyprodukowano wirus, który teraz zabijał kolejnych Bogu ducha winnych ludzi. Na miejscu zastałam jednak istną ruinę. Rząd amerykański zdążył już ich zbombardować.

\- Chcieli wszystko zatuszować?

\- Niestety. – odpowiedziała Talia. – To właśnie tam znalazłam Amadeusa. Zdołałam go wyciągnąć z ruin i zabrałam go w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie podleczyłam i opatrzyłam jego rany. Potwierdził moje przypuszczenia co do tego, że to właśnie w tamtej bazie wytworzono ten wirus. Amadeus był najmłodszym z naukowców pracujących nad tym eksperymentem. I w tej chwili tylko on jedyny wie, jak można go zmodyfikować tak, aby to wszystko powstrzymać.

Gareth milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu jednak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Miałaś rację. – powiedział. – Chyba jednak moja przeszłość była nieco milsza. Przed wybuchem tej apokalipsy ojciec zmuszał mnie jedynie do tego, abym został budowlańcem i w przyszłości przejął po nim firmę. Nigdy jednak nie kazał mi jeździć na misje ze sobą i zabijać kompletnych nieznajomych. – Gareth przekrzywił następnie nieco głowę w bok i przyjrzał się uważnie Talii. – Mam do ciebie jedno pytanie. – zaczął. – Teraz, po tym wszystkim, co mi o sobie powiedziałaś… powiedz mi, dlaczego powinienem ci dalej ufać? – Talia zamarła na moment, wpatrując się z dezorientacją w Garetha. – Przyznałaś, że byłaś szkolona do tego, aby kłamać i zwodzić.

\- Nie przeczę, że tak właśnie było. – odparła dziewczyna. – To prawda, potrafię to robić, i to bardzo dobrze. Ale nie znaczy to, że to wciąż wykorzystuję. – dodała na koniec. – W tym świecie nie ma już na to sensu. Jak sam powiedziałeś; tu liczy się tylko to, aby przetrwać. Manipulowanie tobą w celu późniejszego wykorzystania cię lub zabicia nie miałoby sensu. Ludzi i tak jest za mało na tym świecie. Nie możemy się teraz zatem skupiać na tym, aby działać przeciwko sobie. Nie wtedy, gdy prawdziwy wróg, jakim jest ten przeklęty wirus i nieumarli, dalej rośnie w siłę. Powinniśmy jednoczyć siły i próbować z tym walczyć. Tylko w grupie mamy szansę przetrwania.

Gareth wydawał się być przekonany jej słowami. Przytaknął głową, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

\- Masz rację. – powiedział w końcu. – Powinniśmy razem działać. Tylko to się powinno liczyć.

Na powrót zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Talia wykorzystała to, aby spojrzeć się na horyzont. Na niebie powoli dryfowały puchate, szare chmury zwiastujące deszcz. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem. Wyczuła w nim charakterystyczny zapach deszczu. Nie myliła się; za parę godzin te chmury miały do nich dotrzeć, i miało się rozpadać.

_Może zdołamy jednak tu przeżyć._ – pomyślała, uśmiechając się sama do siebie. – _Kto wie, może i nawet zdołamy powstrzymać to wszystko? Będę tylko musiała przekonać Garetha do większej wiary w naszą misję. A wtedy, gdy to osiągnę, będziemy mogli wreszcie wyruszyć do Waszyngtonu. A gdy już tam dotrzemy… wtedy może w końcu zdołam zmienić chociaż jedną rzecz na tym świecie na lepsze._


	7. Konflikt prawd

**Rozdział siódmy: Konflikt prawd**

* * *

Gdyby Talia wierzyła, że świat może zmienić się po jednej takiej rozmowie, to mocno by się przeliczyła.

Dziewczyna była w pełni świadoma tego, że jedna rozmowa z Garethem o bolesnej przeszłości i uczuciach nie zmieni jego obecnego nastawienia do życia. To właśnie dlatego z taką apatią obserwowała, jak łowcy znoszą do chłodni kolejne poćwiartowane ciała członków małej, pięcioosobowej grupy, na którą Alex i jego grupa natknęli się dzisiejszego poranka.

_Robię to wszystko dla dobra mojej grupy._ – powtarzała sobie w myślach raz za razem, przyglądając się z iście stoickim spokojem wnoszonym do środka ciałom. – _Gdybym postąpiła inaczej, to właśnie moglibyśmy być my. To nie jest już ten sam świat, co dawniej. Musimy walczyć o własne życia, jeśli w przyszłości chcemy móc zobaczyć nowy, lepszy świat._

Gdy tylko ostatnie ciało zostało zapakowane do chłodni, Talia momentalnie ulotniła się ze swojego posterunku i udała w stronę kontenera, w którym trójka jej przyjaciół wciąż była przetrzymywana.

\- Kiedy on nas w końcu wypuści? – spytał się jej Amadeus niemalże zaraz po tym, jak dziewczyna weszła do środka. Gdy tylko Talia usłyszała to pytanie, wywróciła z irytacji oczami, po czym usiadła na niestabilnym pudle tuż obok Amira. – Powinnaś spróbować to jakoś przyspieszyć. Gareth ci chyba już przecież ufa, co nie?

\- To nie ma wpływu na to. – odparła Talia. – Tu chodzi o pozory, Amadeus. Nie mogę prosić o wszystko naraz. Wystarczy już, że przekonałam go, żeby nie karmił dzieciaków ludzkim mięsem.

\- A chciał to zrobić?! – spytał się Harlan, wstając gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca. Wyglądał na mocno oburzonego tym faktem.

\- Nie. Nie wiem. – przyznała szczerze Talia. – Wolałam od razu poruszyć ten temat, nim nie będzie na to za późno. Oczywiście, jego matce się to nie spodobało. – dodała na koniec Talia, przypominając sobie o osobie Mary. – Z nią może być dość trudno.

\- I dlatego właśnie potrzebujesz nas po drugiej stronie tych drzwi. – Amadeus wskazał na żelazne wrota wagonu, po czym prychnął z niesmakiem. – Musimy w końcu się stąd jakoś ruszyć. Waszyngton jest już tak niedaleko. Musimy tam w końcu dotrzeć i to wszystko zakończyć.

\- Jakbym tego nie wiedziała. – syknęła Talia, dość mocno poirytowana słowami Amadeusa. – Nie mamy w tej chwili innego wyjścia. Musimy tu jeszcze choć trochę zostać. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy; w naszej grupie tylko ja i Harlan potrafimy walczyć. Cała reszta naszej paczki to ludzie albo niewyszkoleni, albo zbyt słabi do bezpośredniej walki, albo dzieci. Bez wsparcia Garetha i jego ludzi daleko nie zajdziemy. To i tak cud, że udało nam się dotrzeć aż tak daleko.

\- Dobra… jest w tym trochę racji. – Amadeus przyznał niechętnie. – Być może faktycznie potrzebujemy pomocy takich jak on. Ale nie myśl sobie, że mu zaufam. – dodał, wskazując na Talię ostrzegawczo palcem. – Jeśli tylko zobaczę, że z którymś z nich jest coś nie tak, to sam go zatłukę. Nawet jeśli to będzie Gareth.

\- Nie radziłabym ci tego robić. – powiedziała Talia. – Jeśli byś to zrobił, to zabiłbyś tym Sammy wszystkich członków naszej grupy. Gareth nie tylko jest tu liderem. Posiada też wielki szacunek u tych ludzi. Wiele złego przeszli w przeszłości. Doświadczyły ich same złe wydarzenia. Nauczyli się ufać tylko samym sobie, i nikomu innemu. Gdybyś go zabił, rozpętałoby się tu istne piekło, z którego żadne z nas nie uszłoby z życiem.

Amadeus zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się uważnie Talii, jak gdyby oceniając ją pod jakimś względem.

\- Czy aby przypadkiem nie zaczynasz przechodzić na stronę wroga? – spytał się jej nagle. – Czy aby twoje uczucia nie wchodzą ci tak naprawdę w drogę?

Talia tylko zaśmiała się na te słowa.

\- Chyba za mocno oberwałeś od kogoś w głowę. – powiedziała. – Nie, żadne uczucia nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. To zwyczajna obserwacja otoczenia, matole. Oceniam potencjalne zagrożenie i robię wnikliwe rozeznanie. Jestem przecież profesjonalistką, do jasnej cholery. Nie posiadam żadnych uczuć w stosunku do Garetha. Nie zapominaj, że to wciąż nasz potencjalny wróg. Tyle że teraz ten wróg w końcu zaczyna nam ufać. I, gdybym była na twoim miejscu, to modliłabym się gorąco o to, aby ten status nigdy nie uległ zmianie na gorsze.

Na tym zakończyła się ich rozmowa. Talia udała się z powrotem do głównego budynku Terminusu. Wiedziała, że Gareth będzie jej tam oczekiwał. Nie myliła się – mężczyzna był tutaj i czekał na nią. Ale nie był tu sam.

Trójka nieznajomych sprawiła, że Talia przystanęła tuż po wejściu do środka. Zmarszczyła brwi, zdezorientowana, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na Garetha. Rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie, wskazując przy tym skinieniem głowy na nieznajomych.

\- Alex? – powiedział Gareth, obracając się nieznacznie w stronę brata. – Pójdź po Amadeusa. Może nam się tu przydać.

Alex posłusznie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, aby udać się po Amadeusa. Talia tymczasem podeszła powolnym krokiem do Garetha, wciąż wszystko próbując zrozumieć.

_Co tu się dzieje? Kim są ci ludzie? Czy Gareth będzie chciał zabić i ich? I po co mu jest potrzebny Amadeus?_

Alex wrócił parę minut później, prowadząc ze sobą Amadeusa. Chłopak wyglądał na równie zdezorientowanego, co jego przyjaciółka.

\- Talia, Amadeus. – zaczął Gareth, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Chciałbym wam przedstawić trójkę nowych znajomych. Właśnie dotarli do Terminusu po bardzo długiej i wyczerpującej drodze.

\- Witam. – odezwał się pierwszy z dwóch mężczyzn, wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, o intensywnie rudych włosach. Wyciągnął on zachęcająco dłoń do Talii, która niepewnie ją przyjęła. – Nazywam się Abraham Ford. To jest Rosita Espinosa. – tu mężczyzna wskazał na stojącą obok niego dość wysoką Latynoskę, która po wymienieniu jej imienia i nazwiska uśmiechnęła się do Talii przyjaźnie. – A to jest Eugene Porter. – Abraham wskazał na drugiego, nieco niższego od niego mężczyznę o ciemnych włosach, dość pulchnej sylwetce i jasnej karnacji.

\- Kojarzę cię skądś. – powiedział nagle Amadeus. – Jesteś może żołnierzem?

\- Tak, zgadza się. – odpowiedział Abraham. – Służyłem przez dwa lata w jednostce młodego majora Montgomery'ego.

\- Harlana Montgomery'ego? – zdziwiła się Talia. Abraham potwierdził jej słowa, kiwając gorliwie głową.

\- Tak. Znacie go? – Talia tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Spojrzała się następnie na Garetha. Młody mężczyzna nieznacznie się rozluźnił, widząc, że rudowłosy mężczyzna zna jednego z członków grupy Talii.

\- Abraham i jego towarzysze szukają tu azylu. – wyjaśnił Talii i Amadeusowi. – Ale nie tylko. Mają jeszcze jedną, ważniejszą rzecz do załatwienia.

_Do czego on pije?_ – zastanawiała się Talia. Zaraz potem jednak uzyskała odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

\- Nasz Eugene wie, jak to wszystko powstrzymać. – powiedział Abraham. Wyraźnie można było usłyszeć dumę w jego głosie. – Wybieramy się to Waszyngtonu, aby ocalić świat.

Amadeus z wrażenia aż rozchylił usta. Obrócił się szybko w stronę Talii, ale ta mimiką twarzy zasygnalizowała mu, aby na razie siedział cicho. Coś jej tu nie pasowało; i to bardzo. Z jakiegoś powodu nie uwierzyła, że ten cały Eugene wie o tym wszystkim tyle, co oni.

Gareth wydawał się myśleć podobnie jak Talia. I on zerknął znacząco na Amadeusa, nim nie obrócił się z powrotem w stronę trójki nowoprzybyłych. Uśmiechnął się następnie nieznacznie, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony.

\- To świetnie. – powiedziała Talia. W głowie miała już przygotowany cały plan działania. Zamierzała sprawdzić tego całego Eugene'a, czy naprawdę jest tym, za kogo się podaje. – Skoro jesteś jednym z tych naukowców, to miałabym do ciebie jedno małe pytanie: podaj mi imię i nazwisko szefa całego projektu.

_Bingo, wy małe cholery._ Na krótki moment zapadła niezręczna cisza. Abraham wodził wzrokiem od Eugene'a do Talii i Garetha, i z powrotem.

\- Na co ci to potrzebne? – spytał się w końcu Talii iście oskarżycielskim tonem głosu. – Po co mielibyśmy ci podać takie dane?

\- Ja wiem. – odparła Talia beznamiętnym tonem głosu. Jej spojrzenie było teraz utkwione w osobie Eugene'a. Zauważyła, że mężczyzna zaczął się pocić ze zdenerwowania. Utwierdziło ją to tylko jeszcze bardziej w przekonaniu, że z tym gościem jest coś nie tak. – No już, śmiało. – zachęciła następnie Eugene'a, który spojrzał się na nią w panice. – Czekam.

Abraham już miał się znowu wtrącić, ale w tej samej chwili Eugene w końcu się odezwał.

\- Jack. – wydukał, unikając spojrzenia Talii najlepiej, jak tylko mógł. – Nazywał się Jack. Jack Forbes.

Gareth pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową, po czym od razu odwrócił się w stronę Talii i Amadeusa.

Talia westchnęła ciężko i przymknęła na moment powieki.

_Nienawidzę tego robić. Naprawdę tego nienawidzę._ Talia otworzyła oczy i zerknęła na Amadeusa. Już wiedziała, jaka będzie ich odpowiedź.

\- Pudło. – powiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

* * *

Gareth automatycznie nakazał swoim ludziom pojmać członków grupy Abrahama.

Mężczyzna, gdy zobaczył, że ludzie Garetha się do niego zbliżają, wyciągnął swoją broń i wycelował w lidera Terminusu.

\- Eugene nie kłamie! – wykrzyknął, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – Dlaczego nas chcecie atakować? Naszą misją jest ocalić ten świat! Nie możecie nam w tym przeszkodzić!

\- Ten wasz cały Eugene to kłamca. – przerwał mu Gareth. Jak na osobę, do której celują, wydawał się nad wyraz spokojny. – Mamy już w Terminusie jednego naukowca, który nad tym pracował. I ten przynajmniej jest autentycznym naukowcem. – dodał, gdy Abraham już chciał się sprzeciwić tym słowom.

\- Które z nich jest tym naukowcem? – spytał się, wskazując lufą broni na Talię i Amadeusa. – Ten chuderlak? Czy może dziewczyna? – zaraz potem Abraham roześmiał się niespodziewanie, dezorientując tym wszystkich obecnych, włącznie z członkami jego własnej grupy. – Tacy gówniarze jak oni z pewnością kłamią. Nikt tak młody nie mógłby pracować nad czymś tak przełomowym.

\- Talia? – Gareth nawet nie obrócił się do dziewczyny. Talia z kolei wiedziała, co powinna teraz zrobić.

Dziewczyna zrobiła krok w stronę Abrahama, po czym sięgnęła za swój pasek. Abraham wycelował do niej, przekonany, że dziewczyna zaraz wyciągnie broń. Zdziwił się nieco, gdy zamiast tego zobaczył w jej dłoni jakąś odznakę.

\- Jestem agentką rządową. – powiedziała Talia, podstawiając swoją legitymację mężczyźnie praktycznie pod nos. – A Amadeus jest faktycznym naukowcem. Był najmłodszym z naukowców w bazie, w której stworzono ten wirus. Wypuścił go jeden z „tych właściwych" naukowców, ten, który miał do niego stały i nieograniczony dostęp. Zrobił to w pełni świadomie, wiedząc, co w związku z tym będzie czekało ludzkość. W tamtym okresie byłam przydzielona do ochrony tego budynku. Gdy wirus zaczął działać, od razu pojechałam na miejsce. Okazało się jednak, że rząd amerykański zadziałał szybciej. Zbombardowali bazę, w której wirus powstał, aby ukryć wszelkie ślady jego istnienia. Wszyscy naukowcy zginęli; poza Amadeusem, którego wyciągnęłam z ruin bunkra.

Historia, jaką Abrahamowi opowiedziała Talia, nieco go uspokoiła. Nie przekonała go ona jednak na tyle, aby mężczyzna uwierzył, że Eugene faktycznie kłamał na swój temat.

\- Eugene jest zatem jednym z ocalałych. – powiedział, łapiąc się tej jednej ostatniej deski ratunku. – Pewnie po prostu go nie dostrzegłaś wśród zgliszczy. Albo po prostu nie było go wtedy w bazie.

Talia pokręciła przecząco głową, wywołując tym nieznaczny tik nerwowy u Abrahama.

\- To niemożliwe. – powiedziała.

\- A dlaczego? – dociekał dalej Abraham. – Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nasz Eugene kłamie?

Talia, oczywiście, znała już odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Bo szefem całej bazy, a także i projektu wirusa nieumartych, był mężczyzna imieniem Richard Madsen.


	8. Miraż

**Rozdział ósmy: Miraż**

* * *

Po zamknięciu Abrahama i jego grupy nie wydarzyło się nic specjalnego. Nikt nowy się nie pojawił, nikomu też nic złego się nie stało. „Kłamczuchy", jak to dość trafnie określił ich Alex, zostali zamknięci razem w jednym z wagonów towarowych na zewnątrz Terminusu.

Wsparcie, jakiego Talia udzieliła Garethowi w ujawnieniu kłamstw Eugene'a opłaciło się – mężczyzna dał jej jeszcze większą swobodę w poruszaniu się po terenie Terminusu. Młoda kobieta chwilami wręcz czuła się jak jedna z nich. Ludzie musieli dowiedzieć się jakoś o tym, co zrobiła. Powoli zaczynali traktować ją jak swoją. Talia była z tego powodu niezmiernie zadowolona. Jeśli jej się uda przekonać ich do siebie, to być może wkrótce reszta jej grupy będzie mogła zostać uwolniona i przechadzać się tutaj równie bezpiecznie.

\- Wciąż uważasz, że musicie udać się do Waszyngtonu? – spytał się dziewczyny Gareth. Siedzieli razem w pomieszczeniu, jakie służyło mężczyźnie za jego gabinet. – Naprawdę wierzysz w to, że uda wam się wytworzyć antidotum na tego wirusa?

\- Bez tej wiary nie dalibyśmy rady dojść aż tak daleko. – odpowiedziała mu na to Talia. – Tylko ta myśl utrzymywała wielu z nas przy życiu. To, no i oczywiście fakt, że w Waszyngtonie z pewnością znajduje się schron idealnie przystosowany do panujących obecnie na świecie warunków.

\- W to akurat nie będę wątpić. – Gareth uśmiechnął się słabo po tych słowach. – Na pewno jest tam mnóstwo zapasów jedzenia, zabezpieczenia, przez które żaden truposz nie byłby w stanie się przedrzeć… nawet gdyby nie udało się nam znaleźć sposobu na wyleczenie ludzi z tego wirusa, to przynajmniej mielibyśmy idealne schronienie aż do końca naszych dni.

\- „Nam"? – powtórzyła z zaciekawieniem młoda kobieta. – Czyżbyś jednak zdecydował się do nas dołączyć?

Gareth szybko połapał się, że niechcący wyjawił jej tym jednym słowem, nad czym się ostatnimi dniami zastanawiał. Nie zamierzał jednak się z tym kryć. Nie było już sensu tego robić.

\- Poważnie się nad tym zastanawiam. – przyznał otwarcie. – Muszę przede wszystkim myśleć o moich ludziach i o tym, co jest dla nich najlepsze. A w tej chwili wychodzi na to, że przyłączenie się do was może faktycznie okazać się najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Talia z trudem dawała sobie radę z ukryciem radości, jaką w tej chwili odczuwała. Udało jej się – naprawdę się jej udało. Tak niewiele brakowało jej do osiągnięcia zamierzonego celu. Musiała się tylko jeszcze odrobinę postarać, i Gareth przejdzie na ich stronę.

Wszystko powoli zaczynało klarować się na jej korzyść.

\- Tego miejsca nie da się bronić w nieskończoność. – dodał jeszcze w pewnym momencie, wyraźnie pogrążony we własnych przemyśleniach. – Prędzej czy później będziemy musieli się stąd wynieść. Lepiej dla wszystkich będzie, jeśli zrobimy to świadomie, przygotowani na dłuższą podróż, niż gdybyśmy musieli uciekać stąd w pośpiechu.

Jakiś czas potem Talia zdecydowała się zostawić na trochę Garetha samego. Chciała, aby sam na własną rękę doszedł do wniosku, że powinien wybrać jej ofertę. Wracając do swojego pokoju spotkała po drodze Mary i Alexa. Kierowali się w stronę gabinetu Garetha. Gdy tylko się z nimi rozminęła, Talia zatrzymała się tuż za rogiem korytarza, aby przez moment przyjrzeć się im uważnie. Kobieta ewidentnie nie była w dobrym humorze. Talia bała się odrobinę tego, że nieufność matki Garetha może źle wpłynąć na jego ostateczną decyzję. Jednocześnie wierzyła jednak, że mężczyzna wybierze jej stronę.

_Jeśli ma choć trochę oleju w głowie, to już na pewno zrozumiał, że ja i reszta mojej grupy jesteśmy ich jedyną nadzieją._ – pomyślała. – _Jeśli zbyt długo tu zostaną, to prędzej czy później truposze ich dopadną. A wtedy nie będą mieli innego wyjścia, jak uciekać stąd. Jeśli wybiorą dalszą podróż z nami, wtedy przynajmniej będą to robić z wyboru, a nie z przymusu._

* * *

\- Czego ta dziewczyna od ciebie chciała? – spytała się Mary, gdy tylko weszła do pokoju Garetha. Młody mężczyzna westchnął przeciągle po usłyszeniu tego pytania. Wiedział, że jego matka nie darzy Talii zbytnią sympatią. Nie ufała jej; ani trochę. – Próbowała cię pewnie namówić tego, żebyś wypuścił jej towarzyszy, prawda?

\- Nie, nie przyszła do mnie po to. – odparł ze znużeniem Gareth. – Rozważam na poważnie opuszczenie tego miejsca. Nie możemy się tu ukrywać w nieskończoność. A jeśli to, co ona i reszta jej grupy mówią, jest prawdą, to znają oni miejsce lokalizacji rządowego bunkra. Jeśli się do nich przyłączymy i pomożemy im tam dotrzeć, wówczas zyskalibyśmy idealną kryjówkę przed tym wirusem.

\- To czysty nonsens. – kobieta prychnęła z odrazą. – Terminus jeszcze przez długi czas będzie służyć nam za azyl. Nie ma potrzeby, aby się stąd wynosić.

\- Mam dosyć ukrywania się. – przerwał jej w tym momencie jej syn. – Chcę wreszcie zrobić coś pożytecznego dla naszej społeczności. Nie wiemy, ile jeszcze te ogrodzenia wytrzymają. Nie wiemy, czy w niedalekiej przyszłości nie rozpęta się wewnątrz Terminusu jakaś zaraza, która nas wybije. Wolę wyprowadzić wszystkich stąd, zanim coś takiego nastąpi.

\- To wszystko przez nią. – powiedziała nagle Mary. – To wszystko przez tę dziewczynę. To ona ma na ciebie taki wpływ. Owinęła sobie ciebie wokół palca, a ty nawet tego nie widzisz.

\- Nikt mną nie manipuluje, matko. Sam do wszystkiego doszedłem.

\- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

\- To lepiej uwierz. – Alex zdecydował się w końcu wtrącić do tej rozmowy. – Ja też nie sądzę, że Talia nas okłamuje. Sądzę, że potrzebujemy jej i jej ludzi. Sama o tym pomyśl: jeśli pomożemy im dostać się do tego rządowego bunkra, a oni potem wynajdą tam z pomocą innych lek na tego wirusa, wtedy dołączymy momentalnie do grupy ludzi, którzy przysłużyli się ocaleniu świata. To jest chyba lepsze niż śmierć w zapomnieniu na jakiejś opuszczonej stacji kolejowej.

Gareth uśmiechnął się słabo po jego słowach. Cieszył się z tego, że brat go wspierał w tej dyskusji. Wiele to dla niego znaczyło.

\- Ona kłamie. – Mary wciąż upierała się przy swoim. – Manipuluje wami jak marionetkami. Wystarczy, że wam powiedziała o tym rządowym bunkrze, a wy w to wszystko z miejsca uwierzyliście. Ale dobrze, róbcie sobie, co chcecie. – dodała zaraz potem, nim którykolwiek zdołał jej przerwać. – Nie jesteście już małymi dziećmi. Zrobicie, co uznacie za słuszne. Upewnijcie się tylko, że nie będziecie tego potem żałować.

Zaraz potem odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła szybkim krokiem z pomieszczenia, wciąż wyraźnie wzburzona.

Bracia przez jakiś czas nie odzywali się – spojrzeli się tylko na siebie znacząco, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie.

\- Ona chyba trochę za bardzo przesadza, nie sądzisz? – spytał się Garetha Alex.

\- I to nawet za bardzo. – odparł na słowa brata mężczyzna. – Odczekaj trochę i pójdź do niej. – dodał po chwili. Odszedł powoli od biurka i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia. – Może tobie samemu uda się ją przekonać, żeby zmieniła nastawienie do tego wszystkiego.

\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz? – dociekał dalej Alex.

Gareth nie odpowiedział mu od razu. Zatrzymał się na moment przed drzwiami i położył dłoń na klamce. Po pytaniu brata zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to, co planuje zrobić, jest warte zachodu, i czy naprawdę jest tym, czego chce.

\- Idę do Talii. – odpowiedział mu krótko. Zaraz potem otworzył drzwi i wyszedł stamtąd szybkim krokiem, kierując się prosto do kwater we wschodnim skrzydle, gdzie znajdował się pokój dziewczyny.

* * *

Talia siedziała w swoim pokoju i czytała książkę, jaką nieco wcześniej wzięła z niedużej biblioteki, jaką mieszkańcy Terminusu założyli w jednym z pomieszczeń w głównym budynku. Powoli kończyła już swoją lekturę – zostało jej niecałe piętnaście stron. Zaczęła właśnie czytać ostatni rozdział książki, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi jej pokoju.

\- Otwarte! – zawołała instynktownie, nawet nie podnosząc spojrzenia znad lektury. Dopiero gdy zamek w drzwiach zgrzytnął, dziewczyna zerknęła nieznacznie do góry, aby zobaczyć, kto przyszedł ją odwiedzić.

\- Cześć. – powiedział Gareth, podchodząc do łóżka, na którym dziewczyna siedziała, i przysiadając się do niej na jego drugim krańcu.

\- Cześć. – odpowiedziała cichym głosem Talia. – Chcesz jeszcze o czymś ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Tak właściwie to… tak, chcę. – Po jego słowach dziewczyna ponownie uniosła spojrzenie znad książki, do jakiej wróciła przed chwilą. – Podjąłem ostateczną decyzję odnośnie Waszyngtonu. Pomożemy wam tam dotrzeć.

Talia nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, dokładnie studiując każdą, nawet najmniejszą zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Była zdeterminowana, aby odczytać z mowy jego ciała, czy aby nie ma on jakichś dodatkowych powodów, dla których zdecydował się na taką, a nie inną decyzję.

\- Sądziłem, że nieco bardziej się z tej wiadomości ucieszyć. – dodał nagle, wyrywając ją tymi słowami z zamyślenia.

\- Cieszę się z tego. – powiedziała spokojnym głosem Talia, przez cały ten czas zachowując w pełni stoicką pozę. – Doświadczenie życiowe nauczyło mnie jednak, aby zbytnio nie ekscytować się dobrymi wieściami.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał się jej na te słowa Gareth.

\- Bo zwykle zaraz po nich dzieje się coś złego.

\- Nie zawsze tak jest. – odparł na to, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie. – Czasami dobre rzeczy idą w ze sobą w parze.

Talia ponownie zerknęła na niego bokiem. Coś w jego postawie ją zaintrygowało. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie zachowywał. Był zdecydowanie bardziej przyjaźnie do niej nastawiony. Zupełnie jak gdyby…

_Och. Już wszystko rozumiem._

Z trudem powstrzymała triumfalny uśmiech. Aż do teraz nie sądziła, że uda jej się osiągnąć aż taki sukces z tym gościem. Była pewna, że co najwyżej zaprzyjaźni się z nim i zdobędzie jego pełne zaufanie. Tymczasem jednak wywołała w nim inne, jeszcze silniejsze emocje.

Spodobała mu się.

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że był on przystojny – to nie ulegało żadnym, nawet najmniejszym wątpliwościom. Wciąż jednak pozostawał jej potencjalnym wrogiem – trzymał jej grupę na uwięzi. Musiała więc uważać na każdy swój krok. Jeden błąd mógł kosztować ją i jej przyjaciół wolność… a nawet i życie.

\- Doprawdy? – Talia uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Odłożyła powoli książkę na szafkę nocną i przysunęła się nieznacznie bliżej Garetha. _Jeśli mam wykorzystać tę sytuację, to lepiej zrobić to teraz._ Nie była w pełni dumna ze swojej decyzji. To była jednak prawdopodobnie jej jedyna szansa na zyskanie przewagi i wykorzystanie jej do osiągnięcia swojego celu.

_On też z pewnością próbuje mną teraz manipulować._ – uświadomiła sobie zaraz potem. Bez trudu dostrzegła to w jego spojrzeniu. Ona miała jednak nad nim wciąż jedną ważną przewagę.

Miała większe doświadczenie od niego w ukrywaniu swoich prawdziwych intencji. Po nim natomiast bez trudu mogła dostrzec, że pod tą maską amatorskiego manipulatora kryło się faktyczne, prawdziwe pożądanie.

Dziewczyna przygryzła nieznacznie dolną wargę i spojrzała się Garethowi prosto w oczy. Doskonale wiedziała, co zrobić i jak się zachować, aby wywołać u niego odpowiednią reakcję. Chciała wykorzystać tę sytuację z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, że chciała całkowicie przekabacić go na swoją stronę, a po drugie…

No cóż… sama też tego potrzebowała.

Gareth zrobił pierwszy ruch. Przysunął się do niej i pocałował ją. Talia bez wahania odpowiedziała na pocałunek – wiedziała, czego się spodziewać i jak zachować się w następnej kolejności. Objęła go i automatycznie przysunęła się bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek. Odsunęła się od niego po dłuższej chwili, gdy już poczuła, że musi złapać chociaż na chwilę oddech.

Po jego spojrzeniu bez trudu domyśliła się, że nie spodziewał się po jej takiej reakcji. Był chyba nastawiony na odrzucenie.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – spytał się jej po chwili cichym głosem. Łagodny ton jego głosu niemalże ją zaskoczył. – Na pewno tego chcesz?

W odpowiedzi Talia tylko pokiwała głową.

\- Tak. – dodała po chwili, aby dodatkowo upewnić Garetha co do swojej decyzji. – Jestem tego pewna.

Mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Powiódł spojrzeniem po twarzy dziewczyny, jak gdyby nie mogąc nagle nadziwić się jej urodą. Talia odczekała chwilę, po czym przybliżyła się nieznacznie w jego stronę i zainicjowała kolejny pocałunek.

Bardzo szybko się w nim zatraciła. Nie był już taki niepewny jak poprzedni – oboje całkowicie zapomnieli o kontroli. Chwilę później dziewczyna ściągała z siebie bluzkę, a Gareth rozpinał w pośpiechu guziki swojej flanelowej koszuli.

Nie zamierzała jednak przestać – nie miała tego w planach. Potrzebowała tego. Potrzebowała jego. Potrzebowała poczuć, że znów wszystko jest pod jej kontrolą.

Ale przede wszystkim chciała chociaż na trochę zapomnieć o całym świecie. I chociaż raz móc doświadczyć prawdziwych, realistycznych uczuć w świecie, w którym to wszystko stało się dla wielu nieosiągalną utopią.


	9. Niesubordynacja

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Niesubordynacja**

* * *

Talia obudziła się następnego dnia z samego ranka. Przeciągnęła się nieznacznie pod cienką narzutą, jaką była nakryta, powoli otwierając przy tym oczy. Światło słoneczne poraziło ją w pierwszej chwili, ale szybko do niego przywykła. Usiadła następnie na łóżku i instynktownie spojrzała się w bok, na drugą połówkę łóżka. Tam, wciąż pogrążony w głębokim śnie, spał Gareth.

Wszystkie wspomnienia z minionej nocy momentalnie wróciły do Talii. Dziewczyna przeczesała machinalnie palcami włosy, starając się je prowizorycznie ułożyć, tak aby nie sterczały tak we wszystkie strony. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie przy tym, palcami wodząc po nasadzie swojej szyi.

Zaraz potem znów zerknęła w stronę Garetha. Przez krótką chwilę w jej głowie zrodził się pomysł, że mogłaby i tę sytuację wykorzystać na swoją korzyść.

_Mam teraz idealną szansę na to, aby się go pozbyć._ – pomyślała. – _Nie zdołałby nawet krzyknąć lub zawołać o pomoc._

Szybko jednak porzuciła tę myśl. Nie zrobiłaby tego za żadne skarby. Raz, że ryzykowałaby wtedy życiem swoich bliskich – ludzie z Terminusu zaatakowaliby ją i innych, gdyby tylko się zorientowali, co się stało. Było ich tu zbyt wielu – nawet ze swoim doświadczeniem w boju nie miała szans z tak dużą grupą uzbrojonych po zęby ludzi. A dwa… nie chciała tego robić.

Trudno jej było wytłumaczyć ten drugi powód. Gareth niby nie stał się jeszcze dla niej kimś bliskim – tego jednego była stuprocentowo pewna. Nie widziała w nim jednak kompletnie złego człowieka – co najwyżej kolejną zagubioną osobę, desperacko próbującą znaleźć swoje miejsce w tym nowym, okrutnym i bezwzględnym świecie.

Jej dalsze rozmyślenia przerwał nagle czyjś krzyk. Talia gwałtownie obróciła się w stronę okna, zza którego dochodził hałas. W tej samej sekundzie, gdy się odwróciła, czyjaś sylwetka przeleciała tuż przed szybą okna, spadając prosto w stronę ziemi.

Talia z zaskoczenia aż krzyknęła, podskakując przy tym nieznacznie. Trąciła niechcący Garetha, który rozbudził się gwałtownie, kompletnie zdezorientowany.

\- Hej… co się stało? – spytał się jej po chwili, od razu dostrzegając w jej spojrzeniu i mowie ciała strach i dezorientację.

\- Ktoś… ktoś chyba właśnie skoczył z dachu. – zdołała wymamrotać po chwili.

Te słowa skutecznie go wybudziły z zamroczenia. Gareth zerwał się na równe nogi, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

\- Widziałaś, kto to był?

\- Nie. – odpowiedziała Talia. – Trwało to dosłownie ułamek sekundy. Ledwie zdążyłam zauważyć, że ktoś w ogóle stamtąd spadł.

Gareth nie dociekał dalej. Sam musiał to wszystko sprawdzić i zobaczyć na własne oczy. Zaczął się szybko ubierać, w myślach przeklinając własny pech. A już myślał, że wszystko zacznie się dobrze układać… i wtedy coś takiego się dzieje.

_Talia chyba jednak miała rację._ – pomyślał. – _Po czymś dobrym zawsze musi nastać coś złego._

Zaraz potem wybiegł z pokoju, nie zamykając nawet za sobą drzwi. Talia, która prawie już skończyła się ubierać, zarzuciła na siebie byle jak swój ciemnoszary podkoszulek, po czym ruszyła bez wahania za nim. Wybiegła po chwili przed budynek, gdzie na placu głównym zdołała się już zebrać spora grupka gapiów. Talia, ku swojemu niemałemu zaskoczeniu, zauważyła wśród nich Kiku członków swojej grupy.

_Wypuścili ich?_ – zdziwiła się. – _Kiedy? Gareth nic mi o tym nie mówił. Kiedy to się stało? Kto na to wydał zgodę?_

Na odpowiedzi na te pytania musiała jednak trochę zaczekać. Teraz jej priorytetem była obecna sytuacja. Dziewczyna usłyszała po chwili szmery w grupie gapiów. Byli czymś wyraźnie zaniepokojeni i wzburzeni. Wydawało się jej też, że usłyszała czyjś cichy płacz. Szybko odwróciła się więc tyłem do swoich ludzi i poszła za Garethem w stronę centrum placu, na którym leżało ciało osoby, która przed chwilą spadła.

Na miejscu zastali już Alexa. Młody mężczyzna klęczał na ziemi i trzymał przy sobie kurczowo ciało owej osoby, płacząc przy tym rzewnie. Gdy Gareth i Talia stanęli nieopodal niego, spojrzał się na nich, z trudem ukrywając swój ból.

Talia jako pierwsza rozpoznała, kogo trzymał w swoich ramionach. Zatkała gwałtownie usta dłonią, powstrzymując się tym od zduszonego krzyku.

_To niemożliwe. To się nie mogło stać. To nie może być ona. To po prostu nie może być ona._

Alex trzymał w ramionach swoją matkę. Gareth przez dłuższy czas stał jak otępiały, wpatrując się w ciało kobiety z niedowierzaniem. W końcu jednak, przygnieciony ciężarem napływających emocji, upadł na kolana, zszokowany i zdewastowany stratą jednej z najbliższych mu osób.

Stojąca nieopodal niego Talia powoli zaczęła otrząsać się ze wstępnego szoku. Rozejrzała się ukradkiem po tłumie zebranych. Szmery powoli stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Ona sama z kolei zaczęła sobie uświadamiać jeszcze jedną rzecz.

To, co stało się z Mary, to nie mogło być samobójstwo.

Nie darzyła kobiety specjalnie ciepłymi uczuciami – podobnie jak i sama Mary niespecjalnie lubiła ją samą. Jej śmierć mimo to zszokowała mocno dziewczynę. Nie znała jeszcze za dobrze tych ludzi, nie wiedziała więc, czy kobieta miała tu jakichś wrogów. Ktoś jednak z tych ludzi był odpowiedzialny za zepchnięcie jej z dachu – to nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości.

Pytanie tylko – kto to zrobił?

Jej spojrzenie zaraz potem padło na Harlana. W jednej sekundzie poczuła się tak, jakby serce jej zamarło. Jej ludzie nie znaleźli się tutaj przypadkiem. Nie sądziła co prawda, aby którekolwiek z nich mogło się posunąć do czegoś takiego, ale… inni mieszkańcy Terminusu nie znali ich ani trochę. Z pewnością wciąż uważali ich za obcych i za potencjalnych wrogów.

I ten, kto naprawdę był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Mary, wykorzysta to teraz, aby zasiać niezgodę w tłumie i sprawić, że ludzie nastawią się przeciwko sobie nawzajem.

_To będzie istny cud, jeśli nie pozabijamy siebie nawzajem._

Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał ją czyjś głośny krzyk. Odwróciła się w tym samym momencie, w którym tuż przed nią mignęła jej sylwetka Garetha. Mężczyzna przebiegł obok niej, po czym z dziką furią rzucił się na kompletnie niespodziewającego się tego Harlana. Mężczyźni upadli na ziemię z impetem, po czym Gareth zaczął na oślep okładać przyjaciela Talii, gdzie tylko popadło.

\- Gareth! Gareth, uspokój się! – Alex jako pierwszy wyrwał się z oszołomienia, jaki wywołał u wszystkich nagły atak lidera Terminusu na Harlana. – To nie jest żadne rozwiązanie, człowieku! Zostaw go w spokoju. Nie wiemy jeszcze, kto to zrobił. Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków, zanim nie ustalimy, co się naprawdę tutaj stało!

_Całkiem szybko się ogarnął._ – pomyślała w tym momencie Talia, obserwując uważnie Alexa. – _W jednej sekundzie porzucił ciało swojej matki. Nawet ja nie byłabym w stanie tak szybko zareagować._

Harlan tymczasem powoli wstał z ziemi. Spojrzał się z nienawiścią na Garetha, po czym zrobił pierwszy krok w jego stronę.

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie! – Talia dobiegła do przyjaciela i przytrzymała go w miejscu, powstrzymując przed zrobieniem prawdopodobnie jednej z największych głupot w jego życiu. – Walka pomiędzy sobą i oskarżanie się nawzajem nic tutaj nie dadzą! – dodała zaraz potem nieco głośniej, tak aby wszyscy tu zebrani mogli ją dobrze usłyszeć. – Osoba, która to zrobiła, z pewnością liczyła na taki właśnie rezultat. Chciała, żebyśmy się nawzajem oskarżali i rzucali sobie do gardeł. Nie dajmy się tak łatwo zmanipulować.

\- Talia ma rację! – Alex wtrącił się w tym momencie do jej monologu. Dziewczyna spojrzała się szybko na niego, nim nie obróciła się z powrotem w stronę Harlana, który dalej próbował się jej wyrwać. – Posłuchajcie się jej rady.

\- Dlaczego niby mielibyśmy to zrobić? – odezwał się nagle jeden z łowców; Mike, jak Talia sobie naprędce przypomniała. – Idę o zakład, że to jeden z jej ludzi za tym stoi. Dopiero co ich pozwoliłeś wypuścić, a już coś takiego się stało. To na pewno ich sprawka.

_A więc to Alex ich wypuścił._ – Talia zyskała właśnie kolejny powód do tego, aby nie ufać mężczyźnie. – _No to pięknie._

\- Nie przesadzaj, Mike. – Alex próbował wybronić dziewczynę mimo to.

\- A dlaczego niby przesadzam, co? – łowca nie dawał za wygraną. – Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to ona za tym stała. Mary jej nie znosiła, i to z wzajemnością.

\- Nic takiego nie zrobiłam. – odpowiedziała mu w tym momencie Talia. Nie da sobą tak pomiatać.

\- To nie ona. – powiedział niespodziewanie Gareth. Po jego słowach zapadła iście grobowa cisza. Wszyscy zebrani zwrócili się w jego stronę. – Masz na to moje słowo.

\- Chcesz za nią poręczać, Gareth? Naprawdę? – Mike wciąż nie chciał dać się przekonać. – Dlaczego?

\- Bo Talia była przez cały czas ze mną. – odpowiedział mu na to Gareth. Nawet przez moment się nie zawahał z tą odpowiedzią. – Całą noc.

_No i masz ci babo placek._ – Talia niemalże jęknęła mentalnie. – _Właśnie pokrętnie wygadał całemu towarzystwu, że spędziliśmy noc razem. Lepiej być już chyba nie mogło._

Słowa Garetha spowodowały jednak jakąś zmianę. Większość osób przestała w końcu rzucać oskarżycielskie spojrzenia w stronę Talii i jej ludzi. Fakt, wyglądali na mocno zszokowanych tym, co właśnie powiedział im ich lider, ale nie wyglądali jednak z tego powodu na rozeźlonych.

Inaczej jednak zareagował sam Harlan.

\- Zbratałaś się z wrogiem? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, wpatrując się w swoją towarzyszkę z niedowierzaniem. – Jak mogłaś? – Zaraz potem mężczyzna wyrwał się jej gwałtownie i odsunął od niej kilka kroków, krzywiąc się przy tym z odrazą.

\- Nie przesadzasz czasem? – żachnęła się Talia. Naprawdę zaczynała mieć już dosyć tego wszystkiego. – Oni nie są naszymi wrogami. Gdyby nimi byli, już byśmy nie żyli. Najwyższa już chyba pora na to, abyśmy przestali się nawzajem zabijać, gdy ludzkości pozostało już tak mało.

\- Powiedz to im. – Harlan nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Uwierz mi, będę nad tym pracować. – dziewczyna powiedziała to tak cichym głosem, aby tylko on mógł być w stanie to usłyszeć. – Nie zapominaj jednak, co jest naszym głównym celem. Musimy dotrzeć do Waszyngtonu. A bez wsparcia nasza mała grupa nie da sobie rady. Ci tutaj są naszą najlepszą szansą na tę chwilę.

\- Harlan, ona ma sporo racji. – Amir zdecydował się wreszcie wtrącić do ich dyskusji. – Musimy myśleć o naszym priorytecie. Ci ludzie naprawdę mogą być w stanie nam pomóc.

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! – Harlan wyszarpnął się z uścisku Amira, gdy ten tylko spróbował go uspokoić i odsunąć nieco od Talii. – Nie zamierzam słuchać rozkazów bandy psychopatów!

Gareth w tym momencie osiągnął swój limit. Przysłuchiwał się kłótni Talii z jej przyjacielem od jakiegoś czasu i cierpliwie czekał na to, aż ten się nie uspokoi. W końcu jednak musiał jakoś na to zareagować.

\- Chcesz trafić do jednego z tych kontenerów? – zagroził młodemu wojskowemu, robiąc kilka kroków i stając dokładnie przed nim. – Zachowuj się tak dalej, a tam trafisz. Nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania. Jeśli chcesz sprawiać nam problemy, to proszę bardzo. Ale nie będę ryzykował życia moich ludzi dla jednego napaleńca, który nie potrafi się kontrolować.

\- Proszę bardzo, zrób to. – Harlan zaśmiał się gorzko po tych słowach. – Z przyjemnością dołączę do szerokiego grona niewinnych ludzi, jakich tam przetrzymujesz.

Gareth tylko spojrzał się na niego z politowaniem. Nie miał innego wyjścia – musiał zastosować się do tego, co mu właśnie powiedział. Skinął na swoich ludzi, którzy zareagowali od razu – podeszli do Harlana, ujęli go za ramiona, po czym ruszyli z nim w stronę kontenerów.

Talia nawet nie zamierzała go przed tym powstrzymać. Wiedziała, że takie działanie tylko zaogniłoby tę sytuację. Poniekąd też chciała, aby Harlan został tam zabrany – nie zamierzała teraz męczyć się z jego oślim uporem.

\- Co z nim planujesz zrobić? – spytała się po chwili Garetha, gdy Harlan znajdował się już na tyle daleko, że nie mógłby w żaden sposób ich usłyszeć.

\- Spokojnie, nic mu nie grozi. – zapewnił ją mężczyzna. – Podobnie jak i całej twojej grupie. – dodał zaraz potem. – Będę musiał jednak wszystkich sprawdzić. Nie tylko twoich ludzi. _Wszystkich._

Talia doskonale zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Gareth zamierzał przesłuchać wszystkich mieszkańców Terminusu. Zamierzał znaleźć zabójcę swojej matki za wszelką cenę.

\- Będziesz potrzebował z tym pomocy? – Talia zaoferowała to z pełną szczerością. Naprawdę chciała mu w tym pomóc. – Razem z pewnością będziemy mogli więcej działać w krótszym czasie.

Gareth wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego jej ofertą. Zaraz potem jednak jego spojrzenie skierowało się z powrotem w stronę ciała jego matki. Alex właśnie zakrywał je grubym, nieprzezroczystym materiałem.

\- Nie wiem… – powiedział po dłuższej chwili cichym głosem Gareth. – Tak… chyba tak.

\- Znajdziemy zabójcę twojej matki. – Talia ujęła jego dłoń i uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, gdy ten spojrzał się na nią. – Bez względu na wszystko. Znajdziemy go. Masz na to moje słowo.


End file.
